Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe: The Back Story
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: This fic is the back story of YJ in the BB universe. There're things both Reina & I will touch on, including Terry's birth, Bruce losing all of his protégés & the birth of the next gen team. So sit back, grab a snack & enjoy the fic! (This fic will have random updates) Rated T for some chapters. *Chapter 6 & 7 has cursing in it*
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 1

Dick smiled as he and Kaldur watched the construction of their homes from the beach. The foreman was very competent and had plenty of workers to build their homes.

"Kaldur...are you sure you want all of that room?" Dick asked as he had his soda in his hand.

"I do. I may start a family someday..." Kaldur stared out at the water, longing in his eyes.

"I wish I could help," Dick told him.

"What is done is done, my friend." Kaldur saw the much larger home that was to be Dick's. "And you spoke of my home being large."

"I grew up in a large house," he said.

At that moment, two specks came over the hoizon.

Both Dick and Kaldur waited until the specks got closer. Both former team leaders smiled when those specks came into view.

M'gann and Conner Kent, the 5 month newlyweds, landed by the two, both looking rather sheepish.

"Conner, M'gann...what brings you here?" Dick asked.

"Well..." Conner started to say but his wife cut him off.

"Is your offer still open Dick?" she asked him.

"Of course," Dick told the couple.

"Good. Because Clark told us we had to move from the Fortress," Conner explained.

"Were you two being bunnies again?" Dick asked.

Both blushed.

Kaldur chuckled. "Perhaps your own home is the answer."

"Pick a spot-I'll see if the Foreman can build it." Dick ran off to find the construction manager.

"That's a good idea," Conner told him.

"Conner's been...hyper lately," M'gann added.

"Speaking of, has Wally talked to you two yet?" Kaldur asked.

"No. Why?" Conner asked.

"He has not gotten back to Dick with an answer."

"Artemis said she was talking to Jackson about moving here," M'gann said happily.

"Well...where should we put our house at?" Conner asked.

"How about over there, to the left of Kaldur's house," M'gann suggested.

"Not too close. I do not wish to...intrude on your...activities," Kaldur said delicately.

M'gann blushed.

* * *

The Housewarming Party

Wally was pigging out at the buffet table, along with Bart as Claire talked to Reiena. Dick, Kaldur and Conner were throwing darts as Barb, Zatanna, Raquel and Artemis were talking girl stuff.

"Claire, I hope you know what you're in for with Wally."

"Wally and I are moving here from Central City. He wants the best treatments for me and Blüdhaven Memorial is the best in the country. And if all he does is eat, then I can live with that."

Reiena laughed.

"With that Boom Tube tech, he can rush back anytime," Claire added. She smiled as a _whish_ came by her and a tuna sandwich was in front of her face.

"You need to eat," Wally told her.

"I thought you were eating for both of us," she whispered loudly.

The whole room busted out laughing

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"I still love you, my speedster." Claire kissed him hard.

Wally dropped the tuna sandwich and kissed back.

Bart scrambled for the sandwich and swallowed it.

The group of women were making the loudest comments to the young couple.

"Wally! Take that home!" Roy hollered as he came from the stairs.

Wally flipped him off.

Conner shook his head.

"I wouldn't be judging, Conner. Or did you forget this aftetnoon on the beach?" Dick reminded him.

Conner and M'gann blushed.

Wally and Claire came up for air.

"You need to eat," he told her.

"I want ribs," she told him.

"Crap. I'll be right back." Wally raced off to find a slab of cooked ribs.

Claire went for the mashed potatoes. "So you made this, M'gann?"

"I did. Take as much as you want. I made plenty."

Claire piled most of the mashed potatoes onto her plate, sat down and ate with relish.

"So when are you moving in with Dick?" Zatanna asked Barb.

"I'm not."

"We're...working. A lot," Dick added.

"Translation: they argued today," Reiena told everyone.

"REIENA!" Dick cried, embarrassed.

So was Barb.

"So what, I doubt you two would get back together after this one anyway."

They both glared at Reiena.

Wally then returned; a takeout tray with the slab of ribs.

"Thanks," Claire said, her mouth full of potatoes.

Wally put the takeout tray next to her and kissed her cheek before joining the others at the dart board.

Roy found himself next to Reiena. "Now, you do realize that they will just stay together to prove you wrong?"

"I don't know Roy...I don't think Barb is his soul mate." Reiena remarked quietly so only Roy could hear.

"That could be true but they will keep trying to be together."

"Dick's restless. Haven't you noticed?" she asked Roy.

"Yeah. Look at our last mission," Roy commented.

"So Bart; you moving here?" Barb asked.

"No. I'll stay in Central City and be Flash so Wally can focus on Claire. If I need him, he's a Boom Tube away "

"You sure?" Wally asked.

"Yeah cuz. Take care of Claire ."

"Awww..." said Raquel and Zatanna.

"Did Karen ever get back to you?" Dick asked Raquel.

"She said, and I quote here , 'Not even if it was the last safe place on Earth. How can i trust those two?' End quote."

"Cassie and Jaime felt the same way," Artemis added.

"It's probably best not to push then. That's ok," Dick said to everyone who was there. "When they're ready, they can come."

Roy smiled. He looked over at Reiena as memories came to him…

_His life was in shambles. Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow just attended the funeral for his only child. He was so distraught about it but Lian wasn't meant to die, not now, she was so young. His wife, Cheshire had run off again, but not before informing him that they were through._

_One group of people was there; the original four protégés that he had become friends with, and Artemis whom he had become friends with since she was his sister in law. They were there for him; and even after everything was done, Reiena was still there for him. They had always had feelings for each other, but after Roy married Jade; Reiena didn't want to interfere._

_But now was different._

_"We all know loss, Roy; but to lose a child, it's different. I don't know if this helps, but I think Jade was wrong to blame you." Reiena had said as the hug was released._

_Roy couldn't believe the wisdom that Reiena had, but he didn't question it either. He then looked into Reiena's eyes and did something unexpected…he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, one that told her he wanted her._

_"Let's go to my hotel room, you need somewhere to stay tonight," Reiena stated._

_"You're right; I don't want to be a burden on Ollie," Roy responded._

_"You're never a burden, Roy; but I think you just need to get away and think," Reiena said._

_"Alright….thanks Rei." Roy said; a sad smile on his face._

_The two then headed out for Reiena's hotel to talk about what he needed to talk about….getting on with his life._

_Five Hours after that…_

_Roy couldn't believe what had just happened between him and Reiena; but then again, it felt…right. He couldn't sleep but seeing Reiena comfortably lying beside him, he couldn't help but watch her breathing so steadily. Sure he'd 'been' with other girls, and stayed with Jade for so many years, but there was only ONE true love in his life and she just proved that she felt the same about him. The cloned archer didn't know what to think, there was a spark between them that he never felt with Jade. Reiena was still sleeping, but now sleep took Roy as well..._

Roy smiled to himself.

Dick eyed Roy oddly.

Roy caught the stare and nodded. He wasn't about to tell Dick he was sleeping with his sister. Dick would kill him…


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 2

Dick had just quit being Robin and Barbara was trying to talk to him about what happened after his last fight with the Joker. They were in his apartment and Dick was pacing the floor as Barbara watched.

"Dick, I'm telling you, I started into the hero game to prove my father's innocence that time. Bruce never forced me to do anything; you weren't answering his calls, so he told me his secret," Barbara remarked.

"I'm telling you, he manipulated you into going with him and up against Joker no less! He's maniacal, I mean, come on, he knocked you off the roof and if I hadn't come there when I did, then we wouldn't be talking right now!" Dick yelled at her.

Barbara didn't know what to say, but she needed to figure it out. Soon enough, Dick punched the wall and actually broke through the drywall. When he pulled his hand out, it was bleeding. The young female superhero ran into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. When she returned Dick was sitting on the couch and she sat in front of him on the floor and started cleaning the wound.

"Look, I'm grateful that you came to the fight and for you saving me; but lives were at risk if Joker kept that satellite operational," Barbara said as she added the antibiotic salve to her boyfriend's hand.

Dick knew she was right, but he was still FURIOUS with Bruce for just flat out telling her who they were. "What if I hadn't come?"

"I know you're mad but it was Joker's fault I fell off the building. I really did volunteer to go, Bruce didn't force me," Barbara said.

"He's manipulative; it's been that way since I was a kid. He'll never change!" Dick shouted as Barbara started wrapping the gauze around the wounds.

She didn't say anything as she did, but as soon as she was done, the young hero looked at Dick and he then saw tears in her eyes. "If you really cared about me, then you'd see that I can help you and Bruce, which gives our side a better chance. Unless you can see that, then we're through Dick Grayson; you hear me, _THROUGH_." Barbara said, and with that she walked out; slamming the door behind her.

Dick stood up to start to go after her; but he had been in this situation before. He knew if he followed her it would take more than just his charm to get her back.

Unknown to the distraught hero, there was someone watching him as they watched the building next to his. This person was on their own mission, but they also knew that this man would meet them soon enough.

* * *

The Day AFTER Dick Meets His Future Daughter

He was out on a mission: there was something going on in Blüdhaven and there seemed to be magic involved. Nightwing was determined to protect his city from whatever was going on but he had hit a snag.

One Hour Later

Nightwing started to wake up after being hit with a magic spell that he didn't see coming in time. As he regained his faculties AND realized he was tied up; he heard laughter.

"So, the great Nightwing is my prisoner," the man sitting across from him said.

"Felix Faust; why start trouble in Blüdhaven?" Nightwing asked.

"It's the perfect place to conjure the creatures I need to enslave the earth," Faust stated.

"I'll stop you Faust, you can count on that." Nightwing said as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, but you can count on _NOT_ getting free, BOY. Those bonds are magically reinforced, so nothing from your unique arsenal can help free you." Faust stated. "I only need one more ingredient, and luckily for me it came to Blüdhaven to assist you."

This got Nightwing's attention as there was only one thing Faust could be talking about. "You need a sacrifice of a fire elemental; well you can keep your hands off of her!"

"As, so you know who I'm talking about. Flamebird's power may not be magic based, but she is in complete control of her fire power," Faust stated with a grin on his face.

Dick began to struggle even harder; he had to protect his sister from this villainous sorcerer. After a few minutes he realized it was no use and sagged against his bonds. Just as despair started to set in; a powerful wind filled the room.

"So, you've come to take back your grandfather's book; this should be interesting," Faust said after the wind died down.

"That book belongs to the living members of Merlin's bloodline, and you stole it," A voice said.

Soon a figure was standing in the now open door to the room and Nightwing was amazed. She was beautiful, her strawberry-blonde hair braided from her face and her crystal blue eyes shone with power. Her outfit looked like something from medieval times. The dress was cut in a way to allow movement; but it was also intricately designed.

"You cannot win this fight, Lady Merline; and soon enough, not only Blüdhaven but the entire world will be destroyed!" Faust said, and with that he sent magical energy toward the woman.

Without moving, Lady Merline was able to block the energy, and soon enough her hands were up. "Eof ym hsiuqnav dna revo hctaw uoy sdniw eht ot ssecca em tnarg, suruE."

A hurricane seemed to enter the room and soon enough, Felix Faust was sent out of the room; and into the atmosphere of the planet.

Nightwing was awestruck by this woman's powers, and he seemed to be in love at first sight. She then walked over to him and examined the bonds he was tied with. "He calls this a spell. Mih esaeler."

Soon enough, Nightwing was free. "Thank you; I hope he can't use that spell he was planning on."

"My, you're taller in person. I have the book now so he cannot use the spell. You seem concerned about something to do with the spell," Lady Merline stated, being formal.

"He said the spell needed a fire elemental and that he was going to use my sister, Flamebird," Nightwing said.

"No need for concern; your sister will be fine. The spell itself cannot be cast without my grandfather's book," Lady Merline told the Blüdhaven hero.

"Thank you Lady Merline," Nightwing said; letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Up close, she was even more striking.

Just then, a heat filled the air and a figure came into the room.

"Nightwing, it's about time I found you," the figure said.

"Hey sis; don't worry, I'm alright thanks to Lady Merline. Felix Faust got the drop on me," Nightwing said, a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

Flamebird didn't like the thought of this complete stranger being so close to her brother. She had a fireball ready, but suddenly she was swept up in a strange wind and the fireball was put out.

"I was only here to retrieve something that was mine; your brother is safe so there's no need for a fight," Lady Merline stated, and with that the wind died down and she was gone.

Nothing more was said as Nightwing didn't want to worry his sister. So they headed out to get back to their real case. But for some reason, he couldn't shake his meeting with Lady Merline.

* * *

Five Days Later

Dick had been searching everything he could for any evidence of this Lady Merline who seems to have stolen his heart. He knew she was a wizard, so he checked out all the magic archives. But now, he finally got a name. Lady Serenity Merdain, which when it was translated from old Welsh, it was Merlin. He was infatuated with her. And she seemed... Dick wondered if she had ever been married. So he decided to make a call.

Dick got the call from Zatanna just minutes after he left his message. He went to her summer home in San Francisco.

He arrived shortly after 7pm and he admired her newly renovated home, with its replica antiques. Being a show magician paid off very well for her, retiring from the League at 29 years old.

Zatanna Zatara looked very good in her old age, her pixie hair cut adding youth to her looks. "I heard you were trying to find out about Lady Merline. I know of her."

"That was fast, Zee. How are you?" Dick asked, being polite.

"Good. I got a show in 2 hours so ask away." It sounded harsh on her ears, but things were strained at best between them. Had been for years.

"Who is she?"

"Wow. Ok then. She's a direct descendant of Merlin the Magnificent. You know about King Arthur, right? Same Merlin."

Dick nodded. So she really was a sorceress. He wanted to know more. "Um, where can I find her?"

"Are you that hard up for a date?" Zatanna teased.

"Yes...NO! No, I'm not! Damn it Zee!" Dick cried.

"You walked into that one," she told him. "Why are you so interested in finding her?"

"She...she rescued me," Dick admitted.

"You are getting old then. Honestly, no one knows. She finds you before you find her. Why don't you get into trouble again? I'm sure she'll come."

Dick was fuming. Zatanna would never let him live that down. "Thanks for the info, Zee." He then showed himself out.

Zatanna shook her head. "He's gone."

Lady Merline left the closet that she was hiding in. "Thanks, Zatanna. So...I'll find him, huh?"

"Well, I HAD to think of something." But Zatanna smiled anyway. "You're going to stalk him now, aren't you?"

"I have been for a few months. It's fun."

"Be warned, his sister is a hard one to get away from...she's so protective." Zatanna sighed. "Just be careful. He doesn't like that. And neither does _she,_" Zatanna told her.

"What happened to them that made them so close?"

"You're the tier 5 wizard here. Ask him if you get close enough," Zatanna told her.

* * *

In the small town of Camelot, which was named for the ancient kingdom that overlooked it, Jason was putting away the last of Merlin's spell books in his secret alcove when a gust of wind got his attention. He closed his alcove and turned. "Serenity."

"Jason." She handed the stolen book to the former knight. "Keep a closer eye on my grandfather's books, please?"

"They are rightfully your books, my Lady."

"Not with Klarion and Faust still on the prowl." Serenity then took a chair and sat in it, looking at the man before her. "Tell me about Nightwing."

"The first Robin? Why?" he asked.

"No reason."

"Now, My Lady; I have known you your whole life, there must be a reason." Jason grunted, but it was a demon's growl; Etrigan's growl.

"I saved him from Faus,." she answered.

"That not the only reason." Jason studied the sorceress before him. "Are you smitten?"

"NO!" she rushed out but Serenity blushed, giving her true answer.

"Serenity...you've been married twice. I know you better than most." Jason shook his head.

"Just tell me what he's like!"

"He's a strong warrior in his own right, trained by Batman himself. He and his twin sister are a force to be reckoned with; messing with one means taking on both."

"I see." She hoped not to have to deal with Flamebird. But that was not going to happen.

"You ARE smitten." Jason said in Etrigan's voice as he transformed into his demon. "Gone, gone the form of man, arise the demon, Etrigan… Have you no shame, Merline? You are centuries old!"

"Etrigan...it's rude to swap bodies with Jason in the middle of a conversation," Serenity admonished him.

"If you were not Master Merlin's granddaughter, you would have to give satisfaction."

"Leave the hellfire talk for battle, Etrigan."

"Do not chase the child, Serenity. He holds no light to you."

"On the contrary, Etrigan. I hold no light to him." She smiled for her opinion held truth.

Etrigan sighed. "If you do this, choose him as your next husband, you would know heartbreak unlike any you have ever felt. I do not wish that upon no one, not even the witch, Morgan."

"I get the feeling that he knows I'm his soul mate, but how he would know, I don't know. I felt a temporal effect the day BEFORE my grandfather's book was retrieved. Also, there is something different about him than my other two husbands, but I can't quite place it yet."

"There was a temporal anomaly, but I am going to reveal nothing more."

"You're my favorite demon Etrigan." Serenity got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe." She then left, his words holding her mind to think.

Etrigan shook his head.

This caused Lady Merline to ponder, but if Nightwing knew something about this, then he would tell her when the chase was over with and she knew the truth.

This would be a chase she would enjoy.

* * *

The Chase

Dick was being followed. Whoever it was had some skill. But he was better; taught by the very best. At first, he thought to call his twin but then he felt the slight gust of wind. And then he knew: She FOUND him.

Just like Zatanna said.

He waited until he felt that feeling come closer and her turned around as soon as he got to his favorite stakeout rooftop.

There she was…in all black with a hood, sunglasses and brown boots. He noticed the zipper on the front. It was pulled down to the top of her chest. "Lady Merline."

"The stories are true. You are good," she told him.

"And taller in person," he added with his signature grin.

She gave him a smile. "So...ready to play?"

"Play?"

"You know. If you catch me, you can ask me whatever you want. I know you're curious about me." But she had that look, one that he saw and knew that she was just as curious about him.

"I have a city to protect," he said, knowing as he said it that the city could screw itself tonight. He wanted to know why Lady Merline didn't show herself until now.

"Hiding behind a city? How droll." Serenity turned to leave. She might have been wrong about him after all.

Dick groaned, he didn't want to lose her.

Dick raced over to stop her but she caught his hand before he touched her and pulled him too her, spanking him with her free hand lightly before getting in a quick kiss and she let go, running to leap off the roof to the next building.

Dick pressed a hand to the cheek that was kissed and smiled. Yeah, screw the city.

He ran after her.

Meanwhile, Conner entered his home that he had with M'gann. It was another tiring day at the construction site.

He was surprised to see his wife in costume. But it made him go get out of his clothes. "M'gann?"

"Dick asked if we and Kaldur could patrol Blüdhaven. I said yes."

"What's up?" Conner asked as he went to get his black suit with the red S on the chest.

"He's on a case."

"That's fine. Let's go." Conner was ready to get his hands dirty again.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the middle school, Dick and Serenity were exchanging blows, punches and kicks. She kept up with ease and she even showed moves that he knew nothing about. His acrobatics kept things stalemated.

Which Serenity loved!

Finally, a man not worried about hurting her or bruising her.

Dick gave her his all, and she held nothing back from him.

Nightwing flipped over her, and spanked her lightly before flipping away twice. He grinned. She nodded in respect. Then she came at him, both in a dance of punches, holds and kicks. It was a dance they were desperate to lead on but the other had ideas.

Then she kicked his side, a blow to glance him and she ran to the edge of the roof. Serenity blew a kiss at him and leaped off the roof to the alley below.

Fearing the worse, Dick ran to the edge and looked down.

She was gone.

He grinned. When Reiena and he played like this, it was to let off steam.

But this was way different.

As he looked over the edge of the roof, Serenity snuck up on him and tripped him.

He arched his back and flipped over her, locking an arm behind her back. "That was sneaky," he told her, a little winded.

"But fun," she said in a breathless voice. "And I'm not done yet." She then head butted him and as he let go, she ran for the next rooftop.

Dick shook his head; then chased her again.

While this was going on, Flamebird was riding into Blüdhaven city limits on her cycle. She hadn't heard from her twin all night.

She was worried.

Serenity made her way to the Blüdhaven Textile Mill. And she realized her mistake as Dick was right on her heels. The two met again in a flurry of blows, his body language very clear; no more playing.

That was fine with her.

He backed her up and forgot about the raised portion of the glass rooftop when Serenity tripped backwards and fell through the glass.

"NOOO!" Dick jumped in as her body hit the bags of sand, which were in a pile.

Dick landed gracefully on his feet as he raced to her. "Lady Merline! I'm so sorry!"

Serenity moaned. That fall hurt. But she was able to slow her decent some before she hit the sand sacked pile.

"Lady Merline!?"

"I'm ok..." She sat up to prove it but she gasped. It's been a century since she had a broken rib.

"No you're not." Dick kneeled down and picked her up into his arms. "You're coming with me."

"Guess you won then."

Dick gave a small smile.

* * *

Reiena had met with Kaldur, Conner and M'gann. The three had moved to Blüdhaven to Dick's piece of land. He offered them the opportunity and they were grateful.

She knew now he was on a mission. But what mission? She was about to find out.

Dick took Serenity to his bed at an apartment within the city while he fished out a first aid kit. He was such an ass, not watching where she was stepping.

When he got back, she had gotten the top half of her suit down, leaving her in an emerald green satin bra.

His jaw was on the floor.

She saw his stare. "Nightwing?"

"Um, sorry." He went to her and with the roll of bandages in hand, wrapped her ribs up. "You okay?"

"The best." Serenity smiled. "You won so go ahead. Ask away." He was so attentive to her. And she loved it.

"Are you married?"

"What?" she laughed. That's what he was going to ask her!?

"Damn," Dick whispered.

"So you're not going to answer me, that's fine, I can leave." Serenity said as she started to get the top of her suit back on.

"No, I mean, I wanted to ask..." Dick fumbled with his words.

"I was married twice, when I was younger. But not now." She saw the relief in his eyes.

"I wanted to ask...do you believe in soulmates?"

Serenity laughed, her breath hitched on the slight pain. "I do. I haven't met mine yet."

Dick was struggling to find the words. "I think you're the one Meygan told me about," Dick stated, not thinking.

"Huh? Who's Meygan?"

Dick realized he slipped and was in trouble, but he knew he had to answer, and so he did, after letting out a heavy sigh. "My daughter from the future. She came to visit a few months ago by accident."

"Ah. I see. And did this future daughter tell you about me?"

"She was careful; all she told me was that I'd meet her mother someday soon."

Serenity smiled. "The temporal anomaly. I see." She moved closer to him. "I know we're soulmates, Nightwing. That's why I sought you out. I'm drawn to you." She then kissed him on the lips.

He didn't fight it. In fact he embraced this kiss and the two of them were soon laying on his bed passionately kissing each other.

They parted slightly.

"I, we shouldn't..." Dick said.

"We should. Open yourself to me, Dick. So we can learn from each other."

Dick kissed her again and then he learned about her, as she did about him.

She freed the top half of his costume from him, smiling as their eyes met.

"It's you," he said.

"I know."

* * *

A Few Months Later

Flamebird was early with their meeting time but she didn't care as two hours later (she ran into a few thugs) she got to his apt within the city.

Reiena had come to Blüdhaven to visit her brother before the meeting. As she was about to knock on his apartment door she heard moaning. She figured her Dick was in trouble so she burned the lock and followed the sound. Soon enough she found the source of the sound and her jaw dropped.

"Red Rird, what are you doing….you're here three hours early," Dick said.

Reiena didn't say anything as she was seeing red and it was then that the woman was covering up.

"You just met her a few months ago, and that wasn't even for long," Reiena said as a fireball formed.

"Rei….NOOOOOOO…" Dick said.

"It's alright, Dick; I knew that night. Reiena, you don't need to be worried." Lady Merline stated. "You can call me Serenity; my grandfather was Merlin."  
Both twins were shocked, but Reiena was the one to find her voice first. "You're older than you look, I'm sure it's immortality."

"Your detective skills are impeccable. You are right; I am actually over 1000 years old." Serenity said.

Dick didn't care her age; he was head over heels for Serenity. He got out of bed and after throwing on some boxer shorts; walked to stand in front of his sister.

"I don't know how, but it's her; she's the one I'm meant to marry," Dick said; a tone of sincerity to his voice.

Reiena hadn't heard that tone in his voice in a couple of decades, so she knew he was being truthful. The fire controller relaxed her stance and gave Serenity a soft smile. "You have my brother's heart, but trust me…..do anything to break it and I don't care if you are an immortal sorceress, I'll find some way to END you," Reiena said.

"Fair enough," Serenity said and with that Dick walked over to her and gave her a long kiss.

Reiena still had her misgivings about this woman; but as long as her brother was happy. With that, she headed out to give the couple some privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 3

Bruce knew who it was buying the off-the-market taser guns that were being taking out of Gotham this night.

Red Hood.

Batman tracked down all the small dealers involved after the GPD had their trucks raided trying to get them out of the city.

It took nearly a month to find the real person behind the theft.

Which meant Jason was getting better at hiding his tracks.

Batman even picked a fight with the League of Shadows, thinking Talia was the mastermind.

He was glad to be wrong that time.

So Batman ditched Barb, who actually dug deep and realized who it was, and was back in Gotham to catch him at long last.

Jason was by the docks, helmet on and everything, waiting on the rooftop of an old Wayne Tech warehouse.

Batman landed ever so quietly on that rooftop and Jason smiled inside his helmet. "Ah...the great boogey man has arrived. Tell me, Bruce-do you ever think about our last tango?"

Bruce said nothing.

"We can end this before it starts. Let's go to Arkham and kill Joker. Then I'll just fade away..."

"Let me help you, Jason," Bruce said quietly.

"The only way to help me is to kill Joker. How many more partners are you going to let him play with?! Who will he kill next?! Barb?! Rei-bird!? Dickie-bird?!"

"Jason...I..."

Red Hood turned around to see Batman. "Nothing to say, right?" Jason then threw a smoke bomb at Batman. Then Jason ran at him with a kick.

Bruce caught that leg. "Jason, don't do this!"

Jason did an insegury kick to Batman's head, knocking Bruce to the roof. "Tim is so messed up because of that piece of garbage! You haven't even visited him!"

Bruce took Jason's legs from him. "Stay away from Tim!"

"Make me!"

"He's had enough from Joker...I won't let you corrupt him more."

"Oh, now you're concerned!?" Jason punched Bruce in the face. As Batman backed up, he got a kick in to the shoulder, dislocating it.

"And I'm his brother. I won't mess him up the way you let **HIM**!" Jason said, anger in his voice.

The two kept throwing punches and kicks, only to have the other counter them. Batman was impressed that Jason had learned a few things over the last several years. Jason noticed that there was a hiccup in Bruce's fighting style, which could only be explained by old age creeping in.

Bruce saw a small opening and took it, catching the fist of Jason and twisted it in the opposite direction.

There was a pop of bone as Jason flipped away.

Jason shook it off as Bruce backed away as well. "I'm not going to stop seeing Tim. And I rather not see those taser guns fall into the wrong hands."

"And you're not the wrong hands?" Bruce countered.

For some reason, those words cut deeply into Jason's heart. And he had enough. He threw down smoke bombs and took off. He didn't need him; he didn't need any of them!

The smoke cleared.

Jason was gone.

Bruce held his shoulder as he looked over the rooftop.

Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Batman sighed. There would be another day...

* * *

Some time later...

Jason fed another Taser gun into the hot furnace. He didn't want the guns on the streets for anyone to get.

The last gun.

Jason eyed it, thinking he should throw it.

A smile came to his face.

He put the gun into his jacket and walked away.

A few days later…

Reiena found Bruce sitting in front of the Bat Computer as she made her way down the steps. He was in costume but his cowl was down. She walked up to him without a sound and he didn't acknowledge her for some time. Just before she was going to head out for a solo patrol, he said something.

"He knew."

"Knew what?" she asked.

"That Two-Face was going to hit that shipment of Taser guns so he got to them first."

Reiena knew who he was talking about. Jason. "He wanted to do you a favor-and the city."

Bruce didn't comment.

"Is Two-Face making a fuss?"

"He is."

"And there's no trace of those guns on the streets?"

"None."

Reiena knew she was right; there was still good in Jason. Now if she could just get him to stop killing…

"Well, Black Mask isn't going to wait for us to stop him." Bruce got up and pulled his cowl on.

Reiena followed, hoping that someday, Bruce would forgive Jason.

But she knew she was better off holding her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 4

"It's morning," Serenity whispered as she snuggled into her man Dick.

He held her tighter. "I know."

Serenity smiled as she remembered last night and how attentive Dick was to her.

"Thinking about last night?" He asked in a tense whisper.

"Maybe," she answered shyly.

Dick laughed. "Today, you get to meet the others."

"Are you sure I should? Reiena still glares at me when you're not looking," she told him as she moved the sheet to cover herself.

"She's...just protective of me."

"Among other things," Serenity murmured.

Dick sat up in their bed and he pulled on his boxers. "Let me make breakfast." He gave her a quick kiss and headed out to the kitchen.

Serenity sat up, smiling. Dick was like no other. And she knew that.

Later that day...

Dick smiled at his and the first gen team( minus Rocket and Zatanna) sat on the beach so they could talk. Kaldur was the closest to the water, Reiena the furthest.

"Ok, so what's this meeting about?" Wally asked.

"Well, as you know...Barb and I broke up some time ago..."

"Told you." Reiena said, a small smile on her face

"Yeah, she blasted you on the net," Roy interrupted.

Dick glared at Reiena, then at Roy. "And you heard about Felix Faust..."

"Yes. How did he capture you?" Kaldur asked.

"Lucky shot; I didn't even hear him coming."

"Should've asked me along," Conner told him."

"Um Conner, Kryptonians are susceptible to magic, remember what happened to Superman the last time he fought Black Adam?"

"So? I'm only half. I still could have heard him."

"Even being half, he would have caught you too." Dick shook his head. "Anyway, and I got rescued…"

"By a girl!" Wally teased.

"Hey!" Artemis smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Remember when I actually saved you from the Reds?"

"Ok, ok..."

"Well... I know who she is."

Reiena sighed. "Dick, just tell them!"

"I take it you do not approve of her, Rei," Kaldur said, having finally started using her nickname

"No kidding. She's older than dirt," Reiena said.

"You're dating a fossil!?" Wally started laughing.

A wing ding flew past Wally's head and hit the sand behind him.

"No! Rei, she's not that old!" Dick admonished.

"So...who is she?" M'gann asked.

"Me." Serenity appeared at the top of the beach.

Wally gawked. "Whoa!"

"You said it," Roy agreed.

Reiena backhanded Roy.

"OW!"

Serenity made her way down to them, wearing a pale blue light gown that hugged her curves. Her long strawberry-blonde hair fell loose down her back to her thighs.

"Wow...I can feel the magic rolling off of her," Conner commented.

"Everyone, this is Serenity," Dick said proudly as he introduced her to the team.

Kaldur took her hand and kissed it in respect. "It's an honor to meet you."

Serenity smiled. "Kaldur'ahm, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

Reiena folded her arms as Roy and Wally drooled.

"Hi! I'm M'gann!" The Martian hugged Serenity.

"Hi!" the sorceress said back.

"I'm Artemis, and the ginger with no manners is Wally."

"Which one?"

That snapped the two out of the drooling stage. "Me," Wally answered.

"So you're Roy. That's a good bow. Not as good as mine."

"You're an archer?" Roy asked.

"A decent one. Lady Guenivere taught me," Serenity told him

"Wait. Wasn't that King Arthur's wife?" Conner asked.

"Wow, Rei wasn't kidding...you are old." Wally remarked, his mouth moving faster than his mind

Serenity glared at Wally and her eyes glowed. "Yes. I'm...older."

Dick saw Reiena's expression.

"She's Merlin's granddaughter," Reiena said testily.

"Still don't like me, do you." Serenity asked.

"Got that right."

"So...can you fly?" Conner asked. "There were stories saying Merlin did."

"I can, but only along wind currents, not against them."

"Hey, how about an archery match?" Roy asked. He needed to see this for himself.

"How old are you?" Wally asked.

Artemis smacked him.

"WALLY!?" cried Dick

Serenity laughed. "1,116." She was proud of her age.

Jaws dropped.

"Then I challenge you to a race!" Wally said. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Because I'm old? And isn't the current Flash faster than you?" she asked.

"Ouch," said Roy.

Wally pouted.

This got a little giggle out of Reiena, but she was still weary of Serenity.

"This isn't going to be much of a race then...unless Roy joins you," Serenity said, giving Reiena a soft smile.

"I can't run like Wally."

"But you're the best archer in the world. Catch me with a trick arrow and I'll agree to the archery challenge."

Roy and Wally's jaws dropped.

Dick's did too.

Reiena smiled. Roy and Wally could catch her...if she helped.

And she was going to.

"Deal!" They both said at the same time.

"Ser-" Dick started.

"I'll be back soon." Serenity gave Dick a hungry kiss. Then she was gone in a gust of wind.

"This should be interesting," Kaldur commented.

Reiena smiled.

"We can track her," Conner said.

"In the Bio Ship."

"Let's go Roy!" Wally picked up Roy bridal style.

"HELL NO!" Roy got out of Wally's arms. "No way! I'll go in the Bio Ship."

"It's configured for you, Roy. Have fun," M'gann told him. Roy saw the Bio Ship come to them and land.

Wally took off running, running sand into everyone.

"Remind me to kill him when he gets back," Artemis remarked.

Reiena snuck into the ship as everyone cleared their eyes out.

"Ditto," Conner remarked.

Roy then ran to the ship, bow in hand and Bio Ship took off.

Serenity smiled as she waited in Paris, near a croissant shop for Wally.

She casually ate her croissant as if she wasn't being chased.

She planned to have fun with the pair.

Wally stopped in front of her. "Found you!" he said excitedly.

"Maybe," she answered as she blew dust into his eyes and took off in a gust of wind.

"Ack!" Wally cried, rubbing at his eyes. When he cleared his eyes, she was gone. "Ah man!" he cried.

"Wally!? You got her?" Roy asked over the comm.

"For like 5 seconds. Which way did she go?" he asked.

Inside the Bio Ship...

Roy shook his head. He sat in the pilot seat. He looked over at Reiena. "I can't believe you snuck on."

"What, I want to see her get caught," Reiena said, a smirk on her face.

Roy shook his head. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"That's hard to answer...I caught her and Dick together about five months after they first met. She just hasn't proven herself enough yet."

"Wait...they were going at it?!" Roy cried as the Bio Ship picked up her magic signature.

"Yep, I almost burned her where she was when I saw them," Reiena said smirking. "So where is she now?"

"Spain." Roy then thought of something. "You know she's a cougar right? I'm not sure if it applies to her but it's a close fit."

Reiena shook her head.

"Spain Wally," Roy told him

Wally took off.

"I think you're jealous," Roy told Reiena.

"Not jealous. Just don't want his heart broken like it was with Barb."

"Well, I think she understands him better than most," Roy said.

"I want to know what's in Spain."

"You're avoiding the obvious reason Dick's with her," Roy added.

"Drop it Roy," Reiena said.

"They're Meygan's parents."

A fireball hit the wall to the left of him. "Never," she told him. "Even if that's true, she still has to get my blessing before they marry."

In Spain...

Near the outskirts of Madrid, Serenity was ready for them. As Wally ran at her, she summoned a tornado and it took Wally into its funnel. She then redirected it to the Bio Ship, and Wally was smacked into the Martian Ship before she vanished again...

Reiena fell into Roy's lap as he tried to regain control of the ship.

The fire controller blushed as she caught Roy's eyes looking at her.

Roy regained control of the ship and in the next second, Roy kissed her.

Reiena moaned.

"Roy, she's irritating me," Wally said into the comm.

"No kidding." He then whispered, "Now you're irritating me…"

"Give me a second to find her."

"Sure Roy. But set me down first, ok?"

"It's a good thing he landed AWAY from the window," Reiena remarked as Roy headed down to land on a building roof.

"I know. Dick will kill me."

"He already will since we know about Areina."

As soon as the Bio Ship touched down, Wally took off again.

"But he doesn't know how soon yet." Roy then had Reiena sit on his leg. "We can fly off somewhere and..._talk._"

"Or we can nail Serenity," Reiena told home.

Roy pouted.

"Then we can talk." Reiena said...seductivly

Roy was determined to finish this chase.

He saw where she was heading. "Um...Hadrian's Wall?"

"No way!"

Roy relayed the location to Wally, who ran ahead.

Serenity waited inside the fort at Baton Hill. It had been abandoned for quite a long time and Serenity wanted one final battle. Her magic preserved her childhood home. While her grandfather resided at Camelot, her parents chose to raise their family at Baton Hill, where the Myrrdin family trained with their magic.

Serenity stood in the small cemetery off the side of the outside gates. The headstones were a recent edition to the graves, for the wooden makers had decayed some time ago.

She stood between the graves of her parents. She missed them, even after all this time. She wished she had more time with them. But she lost them at the age of 7…along with her two year old sister Trinity and her year old brother, Trey.

She knew Morgan did it to spite Merlin. But there was no solid proof. Serenity then sensed that both Wally and Roy were approaching so she went to take cover.

Flash and Red Arrow entered the gate of Baton Hill. The two were ready for the fight, but baffled at her choice. The place was obviously old and the wooden structures all but rotted out.

Reiena appeared next to Wally, making him jump out of his skin. She shook her head.

"Make noise!" Wally hissed.

"Will you ever get use to that?"

"No!"

"Shut up Wally! This place carries an echo," Roy hissed.

Reiena looked around, and eyed a small graveyard. She left the men to go see it.

Serenity saw that Reiena was with them. Her mouth was set in a determined line. She wouldn't actively attack her. But Reiena might have other plans.

Reiena stepped over the small, low fence and kneeled between two graves. She looked at the headstone.

Roy and Wally went over to her. "Rei?" Wally said.

"I think...there's a reason she chose this place."

"Like what?" Roy asked.

"She told me she was Merlin's granddaughter; these markers bear the same last name as she does."

"She lived here?" Wally asked.

"Must have, but what would have forced her to leave?"

"Um...wait. The stories said that Merlin and Morgan La Fay were enemies. Well, Morgan's still alive."

"No way Roy? Morgan forced her from here?" Wally asked.

"I believe Roy's right."

"Oh man." Wally suddenly didn't want to fight anymore. "Let's go home."

"I've seen her magic at work. I'm sure this place is not only nostalgic for her, but there has to be a reason a family of wizards would live here."

"Now Wally...backing out already?" Came Serenity's voice.

"Yeah. You win," Wally told her.

"I don't give up." Roy said, and he was ready with his bow.

There was a _tsk,_ and the dirt storm roared up by her control over wind and hit them all.

Wally tried to counter this by creating his own speed tornado but he got blown back by the sheer force of the wind.

Roy narrowed his eyes to try and see and fired an arrow into the storm.

Serenity stopped the arrow before it hit her. She snapped it with both hands as she pushed all three back.

Reiena threw a few birdarangs into the storm, hoping to find a target.

The wind stopped unexpectedly.

When they could see again, the courtyard was a mess and both Roy's arrow and Reiena's birdarangs were on the ground.

"Great. She broke my arrow!" Roy cried.

"So where is she?" Wally asked.

Reiena was looking around, and that's when Reiena felt Serenity behind her. "I'm surprised you tagged alone, Flamebird."

"I wanted to see you get yours."

"I'm not going to attack you."

"Then you're not worthy of my brother."

"You're the only one to think so." Serenity then sent a wind blast at Wally and Roy, pushing them aside.

Reiena wanted Serenity to fight her, so she knew SHE'D have to start the fight. The fire controller threw a fireball right at her brother's girlfriend.

Serenity got mad as it narrowly missed her. "I'm not fighting you."

Reiena didn't respond and went to kick Serenity.

Serenity caught her leg and swept the other from her. As Reiena fell, a cushion of wind softened her landing.

Roy fired 4 arrows at once at Serenity.

She surprised him by brandishing her own bow and fired a magical arrow. It hit the ground before Roy and it exploded, throwing him back

Wally rushed at her at a high rate of speed. She leapfrogged over him and he hit the stone wall.

Reiena had recovered from the shock of getting taken down like that, and was ready for round 2. "Serenity, you want to be with my brother, _then_ show me how good you are. According to him you can match me move for move, and I want to see it."

Serenity didn't want to. She loved Dick and hurting his twin wasn't how she wanted to earn Reiena's respect.

"Scared? Figures a wizard like you wouldn't want to fight a mortal...well a female one anyway," Reiena said, ready to fight.

As Reiena cartwheeled to Serenity, the immortal caught the leg being used to kick. She popped Reiena out of the cartwheel and tossed her physically into a large pile of hay.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were just training. Really, a haystack, I've fallen onto rooftops. I can take anything you've got." Reiena said.

Roy saw the anger on Reiena's face and faded to the wall as she jumped from the hay, throwing fireballs at Serenity.

Serenity rushed Reiena, dodging the fireballs with such ease and caught the oncoming punch from Reiena and the real fight began. Each attacked and countered each other. But while Reiena hadn't gotten in a lucky shot, Serenity did, one to the ribs, one to the small of her back

Reiena wasn't stunned for long, and so she went with a double back handspring to get away from the wizard she was fighting, then heated the air around her and flew toward Serenity, ready with a special move in mind. She reached Serenity and punched right away, then while Serenity was phased, went for a leg swipe and Serenity was down.

Serenity smiled as a gust of wind caught her and she got back to her feet, and she hovered off the ground before rushing at her, bow ready and arrow fired. As Reiena burned the arrow, a wind storm hand caught Reiena and threw her into the stone wall. Then Serenity was on her, punching her in the ribs, then her face, followed by an elbow to the side of her knee. Then Serenity flipped back, uttering a phrase that picked up a wooden wagon and threw it at her.

Reiena was smiling as she created a fire wall and the wagon burst into flames.

Serenity snuffed out the flames with a wind sphere, then fired another arrow at her. As it left her bow, Serenity ran at her

Reiena back flipped over the wall behind her and the arrow hit the stone.

"Cute Reiena. But I'm not chasing you."

"You're earning my respect, but it's not enough right now."

Dark clouds rolled in and it thundered as the rain trickled, then came down in a torrential downpour.

Wally ran to where Roy took cover and shook himself of the rain. "This isn't good."

"You think? But Reiena has this."

Serenity waited for Reiena to make the next move.

Serenity didn't realize it but Morgan was there, invisible at the moment. She was waiting her moment to strike.

Reiena flew over the wall at Serenity, and the two were in a dance of punches and kicks.

As Serenity backed off to send another blast of wind at Reiena, something went through her side, and she gasped as it narrowly missed Reiena.

Roy and Wally saw who it was as Morgan as she materialized.

"It's now time for you to join your family, Merline."

Serenity turned around, holding her side as blood coated her fingers. "I think your time is up. Red Arrow, Flash...take Flamebird out of here. NOW!" Serenity's voice turned deadly serious.

"I can help Serenity, let me singe that wound shut," Reiena said, not wanting to see Serenity go down THIS way.

Both men ran to Reiena to get clear of the fight that was going to happen.

"No. I got it." Serenity's hand had a faint glow to it.

"Rei, let's go," Wally said.

"I won't leave Serenity."

Morgan merely smiled. "An audience is always good for death. But you know that better than anyone, my dear. Gaellan...Marik...Zacharius...all dead."

"And my parents, my grandparents...my baby brother and sister..." Serenity threw a mini tornado at Morgan. It hit the evil sorceress hard but Morgan didn't go down. "I told you all to go! Do it now!" Serenity cried.

"I can help Serenity, I've read about her."

Serenity sighed and trapped the three in a tornado and took them outside of the wall. "Dick would never forgive me if he lost ANY of you."

Morgan sent a continuous blast if magic at Serenity.

She fired one right back.

Both beams met in the middle and in the rain, sparks fell from the beams as if they were sparklers. The two wouldn't give an inch and continued to give it all they had.

Morgan was overconfident as she got closer to Serenity, and that was all she needed.

"Go drown in a dessert, Morgan! Ndiw fo rewop, htraE eht fo sdne eht ot reh dnes!"

Morgan screamed as she was teleported against her will far away from England.

Serenity then felt a familiar heat and as she turned, Reiena, Roy and Wally landed before her, thanks to Reiena. "I didn't need any help," Serenity told them.

"Hey, your sides healed!" Wally exclaimed.

"I can heal some injuries," she admitted.

"So...you want to finish this, or call it quits?" Reiena asked.

"We can pick it up later," Serenity told her. "I can't fight here anymore."

Wally was relieved, Roy pouted and Reiena smiled a bit. The four of them then got into Bioship and headed back to Bludhaven.

"So have I earned your respect?" Serenity asked.

"You've earned my RESPECT, but my trust is something else."


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 5

The trip home in BioShip was somewhat quiet, but Serenity wanted to talk to Reiena...see how she measured up now. "So have I earned your respect?" Serenity asked.

"You've earned my RESPECT, but my trust is something else."

Serenity let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine._ He's your twin, I get that. I know he's a baby compared to me. He's the first hero I've ever had feelings for. And the youngest I've ever dated."

"Does that count as robbing the cradle?" Wally asked.

Reiena sighed, making a note to kill Wally. "It's not your age that bothers me...not anymore. It's just hard to trust when you're raised the way Dick and I were. I'm sorry if I've seemed cruel, but as I said, you still have to earn my trust...that's all."

"I grew up looking over my shoulder too. And since Batman is your dad, it's ok. Etrigan already told me about him." And she looked over at Wally. "I see why you're Dick's best friend."

"When Batman wasn't around, Dick and I had to watch each other's backs. I guess that old training doesn't go away."

"I know..."

"So...Morgan La Fay took out your whole family?" Roy asked.

"Yea, her _and that BRAT of a kid of hers_." There was no way to hide the pain she felt. "Sorry. I've been on my own since the year 1106. My brother Zach and I were the last 2."

"I know what it's like to see your family die," Reiena remarked.

Serenity reached out for Reiena's hand. "Dick only told me that you both lost them at a young age, younger than me. I understand. After Zach...got Morgan to follow him, I dealt with Mordred. By the time I caught up with them, all I found was his cloak and a boot on a cliff. Blood on the boulders below."

"Dick and I watched them fall from the trapeze," Reiena said, the through of THAT night coming to her mind.

Serenity went to Reiena and hugged her. "I love your brother. And you love him. Let's try to get along...for his sake, ok? We can pick up where we left off later."

"Alright; nice moves by the way, only Dick has been able to best me like that," Reiena said as she returned the hug.

"I believe it. Ask him about the fight we had across Bludhaven, ok? I fell through the textile mill. Broke a rib."

"Wait...the time Kaldur, Conner and M'gann were patrolling..._THAT's_ where he was?"

"Yeah," Serenity blushed. "It was fun making him chase me. The best fight for me...until you and I went at it."

Reiena wasn't sure what to say, but now she was seeing what Dick saw in this woman...but there was still some work ahead before Reiena trusted her completely.

Serenity turned to Roy. "When we get back, you set up the targets. We can shoot then."

"So you knew the Knights? And King Arthur?" Roy asked.

"After my parents and younger sibs died, my older brothers and I moved in with Grandpa Merlin at Camelot. The Knights raised me," she told them.

"So Excalibur is for real?!" Wally asked.

"I'll tell you what. When everyone is more comfortable with me, I'll show you all the sword. And Camelot's other treasures."

"Cool," Roy said.

Three Hours Later

The four of them had returned to the beach on Dick's property and the rest of the original team was ready to find out who won.

"So, did Serenity wipe the floor with...REIENA, what are you doing with them!?" Dick questioned.

"She stowed away, but to be honest, I'm glad she did," Serenity said. "We had to postpone the challenge, but I will still do Roy's archery challenge."

With that said, Roy left out for Dick's Bludhaven Zeta Tube to get the targets from his own Star City base.

"So what happened?" Kaldur questioned. "I sense a strong magic coming off of you...as if you were fighting someone of a similar magical strength."

"Yeah. Morgan showed up to ruin everything. It was getting quite interesting," Serenity said, going to Dick.

He shook his head. "You took care of her?" he asked in concern.

"Of course. She thinks she can stop me, maim me, and kill me but I learned over time how to outsmart her."

"She's just as badass as you, Dick!" Wally cried. "Even if she's old."

A fireball flew at Wally.

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"Watch it Wally," Reiena remarked

"I like you Wally, but if you keep up with the old jokes, I'm gonna have to break your legs. You got me?" Serenity added.

Kaldur gaped.

"Sorry, Kaldur'ahm."

"Wait, sis; you're taking up for Ser?"

"Yeah. She's good. And you two chased each other all over Bludhaven?" Reiena said, smiling.

Dick groaned as he KNEW he was going to get it from her. He turned red.

"It's ok, Dick. She did walk in on us."

Conner gawked at him. "And you complain about me and M'gann?!"

If Dick had M'gann shape-shifting powers, he would be red all over.

"I would not mind sparing with you," Kaldur said.

"Careful, Kaldur; she's as skilled as Dick and I."

"I would welcome it. My magic is tier 5, but to test it against Atlantean magic...which I was told was superior to "surface" magic."

It was just then that Roy returned to the beach.

"Alright, there are four targets, closest to the center of each target wins."

Serenity then waved her hand and a pocket dimension opened up. She pulled out her own bow. "Fine."

"If you want to throw in trick moves, that's fine...I'll admit I might be doing that myself," Roy remarked.

"Showoff," Reiena said with a smirk.

Serenity stepped forward and took a regular arrow. She loaded it and aimed. Her arms shook slightly as she waited.

She let the arrow fly.

It hit the white circle closest to the center. "It's been a while..."

Roy smiled as he stepped forward and closing his eyes, he let his arrow fly.

It hit the center of the target.

"Damn. I wish Tristan was here," she commented.

"You're showing off," Dick told Roy.

Roy shrugged his shoulder.

"He always does," Wally commented.

Serenity eyed the second target. She steadied herself and aimed the arrow at the target. She watched the target for a minute before she let it fly. It was on the edge of the bullseye center. "Ok then..."

Roy smiled. "Hey Conner-fly me up 20 feet and drop me."

Serenity gaped at him.

Conner did what his friend requested and while falling, he hit the center again and landed safely on his feet.

Even Artemis shook her head in dismay at Roy's antics.

"I surrender," Serenity remarked.

"Oh c'mon! We still have 2 more targets!" Roy cried.

"After you landed that one falling 20 feet, I admit defeat."

"Ser! His range is 20 feet!" Dick told her.

"Ok...falling and landing perfectly on his feet? That's something you do," Serenity told him.

"But you have range," Dick protested.

"I haven't been in an archery contest in centuries. Roy's the better archer here."

"You sure?" Roy asked sincerely.

"Yes."

"I WON!" Roy said excitedly.

"Dick, she has range?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," he told her.

Serenity sighed. Dick wasn't going to let it rest. "Artemis, what's your range?"

"25 feet, Roy's 20. Why?"

"Well..." Serenity walked away from the group, about 30 feet from the targets. "This doesn't count!" she yelled to them.

Now everyone was curious as to what she was doing.

Serenity's teacher, the Arthurian Knight Tristan, was a far range archer in Arthur's court. He did teach her but only if she's far away can she hit the center of the target.

Serenity loaded up another arrow and closed her eyes. "Tristan, guide my aim," she said to herself.

She felt the presence of the long-dead knight almost instantly. She aimed high into the air. She then released the arrow.

It sailed through the air and when it came down, it struck the center of the target, splitting Roy's arrow down the middle.

Serenity smiled as she opened her eyes. "Up close, I'm no good. But far away..."

Roy just gaped.

Serenity made her way back to the group. Dick looked rather proud of her.

Reiena was impressed. "Closed eyes too."

Roy continued to gap.

"You're going to catch flies if your mouth stays open any longer," Wally stated.

"Even GA didn't have that kind of range," Artemis said as Serenity rejoined them.

"GA? Oh, Green Arrow... I was sorry to hear that he retired. He was a good hero."

"He was, but he knows he left Star City in good hands," Artemis agreed.

A fly flew into Roy's opened mouth. "Ack!" he cried, choking up the fly.

Dick laughed.

"Told you," Wally added.

"Roy, you're still the better archer," Serenity told him.

"But...but you shot...shot that at 30 feet?!"

"But you don't have to be still to hit the center. Therefore, you're waaay better than me," she said honestly.

"So now that's all settled...I'm hungry," Wally said.

"When are you not...Kid Disposal."

"Go home and let Claire cook for you," Reiena added.

"Oh crap! Claire! I left her at the hospital for her treatment!" Wally then raced off to get his wife.

Serenity laughed.

"Wally..." M'gann groaned.

A week after his fight with Bruce...

Jason sighed as he sat up in his bed. He hated not getting enough sleep. His trusty gun was under his pillow and had it not been the company that just helped themselves inside his bedroom, he'd blown their heads off with a shot each.

He kept his sheets around his waist and his chest bare.

Roy and Kori decided that 2:17am was the perfect time to bother him.

"Jason...where is the gun you have kept?" Kori asked.

"Safe," he answered. "Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"Beast Boy was shot with the gun full of Taser," she told him.

Jason pulled that very gun out from under his pillow. "See? How long ago? Who did it?"

"Black Mask. He bought a military shipment. That gun was included," Roy explained.

Jason swore.

"I heard you burned the rest," Roy continued. "And this is nuts, Jay."

"What?"

"I know you'll help us but this I kill bad guys things needs to stop."

"Roy...look, I have my reasons. And I would help. Why? 'Cause Gar doesn't deserve that kind of treatment by anyone. I think Black Mask needs a bullet."

"Jason...No killing the bad man please. Let him face the justice," Kori asked.

"Not him..." Jason saw the look Kori gave. "Fine, it's you guys so I won't shoot him dead. But if he lost a leg, that I can't help. I respect you guys enough to do things your way. So let's go; I got a 9:15 appointment with the Chinese mob bosses."

Roy sighed. Jason would never change...


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming. *This chapter has some cursing. Just a warning*

Chapter 6

Reiena smiled as she arrived back at Wayne Manor sometime later. She was beginning to like Serenity. As Flamebird made her way up the steps, she felt a sudden tiredness get to her.

The old grandfather clock swung open and she walked out, then it swung back into place. She stopped.

Bruce was sitting in the chair, looking at his "daughter". "Reiena."

"Hey Bruce." She went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Who's Lady Merline?" he asked.

Reiena knew better than to lie so she told the truth. "She's a master sorceress. Why?"

"She's living with Dick. Dating him," Bruce said calmly but Reiena knew that he was anything but.

"I'm sure it's not permanent," she told him, trying to ease his fear.

"I'm taking a trip to London later. Can you handle Gotham?"

"Sure."

Bruce got up and walked out of the study.

Reiena knew that Bruce was going to investigate Serenity. She pulled out her phone. She better warn Dick and her. It was the least she could do.

* * *

London: 3 hours later…

The Boom Tube placed Bruce Wayne outside of a book shop. He looked it up and down before walking to the door and giving it his distinctive knock.

The door was open within 10 seconds of that knock and Jason Blood stood in the doorway. "Bruce?"

"Hello Jason. May I?" he asked.

Jason moved out of the way so Bruce could enter. He offered the aging Batman a seat by a roaring fire in the antique book store. "What brings you here?"

"Lady Merline. Who is she?" Bruce asked, getting to the point of his visit.

"Merlin's granddaughter, the only surviving member of his family," Jason said. He poured a cup of Earl Grey and gave it to Bruce, who graciously took it. Jason then poured himself a cup and sat in the chair opposite him. "Why do you ask?"

"She's dating my son," Bruce said bluntly. "I'm not happy."

"Merline is a woman who makes up her mind, rather than think of consequences," Jason offered.

"Do you know her well enough?"

"I do. Why?"

"Ask her to stay away from Dick."

Jason sighed. "I can't."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Jason.

"Bruce, she's not a child. I have no right over her. I'm a disgraced knight, cursed by her grandfather to house a demon and live forever until I repay my debt. Telling her not to date someone will not help my cause," Jason explained.

"She's too old for him," Bruce interjected quietly.

"If you know where she is, then go to her. Talk to her. I will warn you; it won't end well on your end," Jason added.

"Thanks for the tea." Bruce got up and left the tea on the seat before seeing himself out.

Jason shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, while Dick and the others were patrolling their respective cities, with Kaldur helping Dick…

Serenity pulled the roast out of the oven and placed it on the counter as she went to put in the baked potatoes next. She wouldn't wait for Nightwing to get home; she planned to make him dinner and convince him to let her help him tomorrow night. And she knew the way to do that was through his stomach…and a massage that left him very happy.

"So you're Lady Merline."

Serenity closed the oven and turned around, just to see Batman there, menacing and all. She stood there, looking at the legendary Dark Knight that stood in the kitchen. "Aren't you far away from Gotham?"

"Stay away from Nightwing."

"_Excuse me!?"_ Serenity couldn't believe the nerve of Batman; telling her what to do!? "I'm not one of your protégés. Back off."

"But Nightwing is," Bruce stated.

"Was. He's got his own city now. And he's grown. If he was 16 like your 3rd Robin is, I could understand," she countered.

"He's my son," Batman told her.

"And so what?" she told him. "He's got his own life. You don't own it."

"You're too old for him," Bruce replied.

"Okay. Now we're doing the "old age" thing. Listen, I need no reminders of my age from you, thank you very much." She folded her arms, watching Batman intently.

Bruce knew that he was getting nowhere fast with her. "Stay away from him or else."

"Or else what? Are you seriously threatening an immortal sorceress!?" she cried. "I'm in love with him; and nothing you say or do will get me to walk from him."

Batman leaped over the table and grabbed her by the throat, hauling her against the counter and upper cupboards. "I won't ask again."

"Fuck you," she said tightly, his hand not leaving much for any air.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" cried Dick. He leaped at Batman.

Bruce got out of the way, leaping to the kitchen door as Dick reached her. "Nightwing-"

"You don't get the dictate my life!" He saw the hand print on Serenity's throat. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I had it," she said hoarsely.

Dick spun to glare at Bruce. "You put your hands on her!"

"She's too old for you," Bruce said.

"You can't _stand the fact_ that I am happy! I am dating, I am still fighting the good fight! And that's not enough for you! I want happiness in my life! I won't let my hero side take over my ENTIRE LIFE like you let Batman be!" Dick cried. "I'm not you! I will never be you!"

"You're not thinking clearly-"

Dick cut him off. "Not thinking clearly!? HA! Really?! Serenity's on the good guys' side! Were you thinking clearly with Selena!? Or _Talia_!?" he asked Bruce.

Serenity realized that she became a part of something very private with the two of them. "Dick, take a breath. Don't say anything that you will regret," she whispered to him, her voice returning.

"He put his hands on you!" Dick cried.

"And if you hadn't shown up when you did, he would have been a toad," she had said.

"You have no right to touch her!" Dick told Bruce.

"Nightwing-"

"NO! You get out of here! You aren't in my life! Not anymore! You want to fix someone's life, go find Jason! Fix his! Because so far, you've done a lousy job at saving him!" Dick spat out.

There was only a slight widening of Bruce's eyes; his words cut deep. "I don't accept her."

"Too bad, no one asked you!" Dick yelled back.

"I will never accept her. Know that now," Bruce said, hoping that would get through to him.

"Fine. I don't accept replacing you! So don't you DARE come crawling back when you need to retire!" Dick told him angrily. "GET OUT NOW!"

Batman turned and left. No response or retort was necessary.

Bruce was weeping inside though. He lost 2 of his sons. And soon, it would be 3…

* * *

Right around the same time frame…

Tim Drake, now 16, stared out of his rehab window, looking out at the stars. He knew why the stars were there, how they were made and if he wanted to, how long they will last. Reiena and Dick came by for his birthday, and Barb had sent a present his way because she was starting the GCPD cadet academy in a few days.

But _HE_ didn't show. No call, no letter, no email or present at all. He was beginning to think that Bruce didn't want him anymore. It wasn't his fault that the Joker brainwashed him to…

Tim shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. Doctor Leslie Thomas had done a good job helping him through his ordeal. He'd been at her private retreat for over a year now. Right now, he was bored out of his skull.

"Pssst!"

Tim smiled as a hand came to his window seal and he backed away, allowing the person to come inside. "Hey Jason," he said happily, his boredom gone.

Jason climbed up into the window and smiled at the 3rd Robin. "Hey Timmy… Happy Birthday!" Jason reached into his bag and pulled out a large slice of carrot cake. He held it out to Tim.

Tim eagerly took it and just smashed it with his hands.

"Easy there. You act like they don't feed you," Jason said, chuckling.

"Sorry," he said once he swallowed a piece of the cake. "I miss Alfred's cooking."

"Me too kid." Jason moved over to a chair and sat down. He did like Tim, but he wished Bruce had been more careful. He thought Bruce had learned his lesson from when he died… "So, how much longer you got?"

"I got told 6 months. Maybe less," Tim said to Jason. There was a sadness to his eyes.

"Bruce didn't come see you."

Tim smiled sadly. "Yeah. I mean, even YOU remembered my birthday."

"Bruce is Bruce. I can't explain it," Jason replied, showing a slither of wisdom in his words. "So, what have you been doing to keep from being bored."

"I was bored…until you showed up," Tim explained.

"I saved the day. Hate to break it to you kid, I killed a dealer before coming here," Jason told him nonchalantly. "But hey, I got an idea for you. If you want to see a piece of the world, when you get out, come see me. I know you got this thing with illegal activities and shit, and I'm not _wanting you_ to do that. Just to hang out, relax, decide on the next move."

"I'll still get caught up in your stuff, Jay," Tim told him.

"I promise to GO out of my way to make sure you're not. You need to be away from Bruce."

"Jay…I have no idea what I want to do. I got told he won't let me be Robin anymore when I get back."

Jason shook his head. "You got that itch still. Hey, you can do that too if you want. Just don't go after my ops. That's all I ask if you swing by."

Tim felt so at ease with Jason. He knew that Jason wasn't one of the good guys anymore. But that didn't mean that he didn't make sense most of the time. "I could go as Red Robin…" he mused.

"But listen, you need to make that choice, ok? No pressure from me. And if you come by, I will look after you. I may be a crime lord, but you, I like you. You're a great kid meant for great things. I doubt Batman's one thing you should do, but hey, I've been wrong before."

"I heard you're hanging with Starfire and Roy."

"All true. They know who I am and sometimes they need…a less than clean hand to knock a criminal out of hiding," Jason said, giving Tim a grin that had the 16 year old smiling.

"And you helped save Rei," Tim added.

"Yeah. Look, it was Slade and I am not a fan of his. He had some sick torture in mind for Dick and Reiena. When I found out who had her, I went after the fucker. But Dick beat me too it. Slade is too obsessed with Dick. Like he's looking for a fuck buddy or something obsessed."

"JASON!" Tim cried at how crude the 2nd Robin's words were.

"Look, I swear. Get used to it."

Tim shook his head.

"But Dick thought _I _took her."

Tim sat on his bed, licking the frosting of the cake off his fingers. "Why?"

"He knows I'm in love with her," Jason said. "It's gotta be the twin thing."

"What did you tell him?" Tim asked, curious.

"That while I have an issue with Bruce, I would never go after him, her, you or Barb. I respect you guys. Hell, if anyone targeted Alfred, he'd eat a bullet. I offered to help him find her but he told me to stay out of it. _Jerk._"

"But you didn't," Tim pointed out.

"I couldn't. Even if it was Dick that went missing and Rei found me and asked me about his kidnapping, I'd still go looking for him."

"You still care Jay. This crime stuff isn't you," Tim pointed out again.

"Don't kid yourself, Tim. It's in my DNA. I'm a bad guy through and through. But I have my own code, just like Bruce. And you guys need someone on the other side. Reiena thinks I'll get right in the head and come back."

"Will you?"

Jason stood up and went to stand before Tim. "After the Joker? Hell no. There's no getting 'right in the head' after that garbage. All you can do is pick up the pieces and try to move on."

"So… did you?" Tim wanted to know. He needed to know if it was EVER possible to do that.

"I'm working on it, Tim. You take care. I'll see you next week." Jason went to the window. "You get yourself right in the head first ok? Don't worry about me."

"Jay, we're brothers. I'm allow-" Tim watched Jason leap out of his window before he could finish. He sighed. Seeing Jason and having his offer on the table...

He had much to think about…

* * *

One week earlier…

Gotham was being overrun after a HUGE breakout from the new insane asylum that had just opened last year to help with the overflow from Arkham. All of the Bats in the city were working day and night to round up the inmates.

Flamebird was just about done with her part of the city, when something caught her attention. She followed the figure and was soon led to an alleyway. "So…you ready to go back to Stonebridge Asylum?"

"You gotta kill me! I ain't going back!" said the inmate, who stayed in the shadows.

"Then you're new to Gotham…Bats don't kill," Flamebird said as she created a fireball.

As Reiena cautiously stepped forward, Slade stepped into the alleyway.

"I'll say this one time; don't make me burn you," she told him as she got closer to the 'escapee.'

"Am I?" the inmate said, his whole demeanor changing.

This confused Flamebird as she stopped walking. It was then that she heard the hammer of a gun being cocked.

Slade waited for the right moment to attack, edging closer to Flamebird. Then he pulled the trigger.

Flamebird was unable to dodge the projectile(that she thought was a bullet), and it embedded itself into her body. When she looked, she saw that it was a tranquilizer dart.

"I was hoping to run into you, Flamebird," Slade showed himself then. "We have much to talk about."

The inmate then left the shadows and it was revealed to be Monty, Slade's apprentice.

The drugs in the dart took effect and Flamebird had no chance to say anything as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That was fast," Monty said.

"The jailbreak was the perfect diversion," Slade told him. "She's a meta so we need to move fast. Her twin will be by shortly."

"Right. See you soon." Monty scooped her up over his shoulder and shot an anchor to the roof above him. He was then gone.

Slade smiled behind his mask and faded back into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming. **Also, there is some swearing in this chapter too.**

Chapter 7

20 Minutes later…

Nightwing swung over to where he was supposed to meet his twin, which was on the rooftop of an alleyway, just yards away from the corner of Mc Crow and Aunnesey Avenue. He looked around, and didn't see her. He waited for her to come and he sat on the edge of the rooftop. Tonight just wasn't his night; Reiena called him in and Barb too when Bruce was unable to help with the mass breakout of Stonebridge Asylum. He didn't want to step into Gotham but his twin called so he came in and Barb as well. He got his sector cleared of all of the escapees so he wanted to meet up and help his twin out; she had the biggest sector to cover.

Dick heard a slight noise and looked over into the alleyway.

Something shiny caught his eye.

Nightwing leaped down to the alley way and picked it up from behind the trash can. His eyes widened.

It was Flamebird's utility belt.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was cut, most likely from behind.

But his sister was nowhere to be found.

Dick went to the team's old comm link, which he, Kaldur and the others used when only he was on a mission and not them. "Kaldur, we got a problem."

"Nightwing?" came Kaldur's voice.

"Flamebird's missing," Dick told the former leader of the team.

"We'll meet at your house. Zatanna has come for a visit. She says she is willing to help track your sister down," Kaldur added.

"Thanks. See you soon."

"What happened?" came a voice suddenly.

Dick knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around and saw Red Hood there in all his battle glory. "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Jason barked. He came closer but stopped when he saw that Nightwing's hand was edging over to a Wing Ding. "Where's Flamebird?"

"Don't know. All I found was this." He held up his twin's belt.

"I'll help," he offered.

"Fuck off. And why are you in Gotham?" he asked.

"She called me for help. Since the old man can't tear himself away from his mission long enough to help, I told her I would," Jason explained.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Did you take her?" he asked menacingly.

"Hell no! I'd never do that to you guys!" Jason said with conviction.

"Just stay away. I gotta go." Nightwing launched a grappling hook and took off.

Jason shook his head. "You fuck off," he said to himself, directing the comment to Dick. He then looked at the alley way. He decided to investigate the alley. Just in case something was missed.

* * *

Reiena woke up with a headache. She was slowly and mentally kicking herself for letting Slade's protégé, Montgomery, get the best of her. If her dad found out...

Flamebird opened her eyes and knew she was in trouble. Her arms were tied above her head. She looked down and felt a collar around her neck.

She was suspended above a tank of water. Her ankles were chained together and to a heavy weight. It kept her from raising her legs up.

She then felt her skin getting pierced as soon as she tried to move. She looked up.

Her wrists and arms were wrapped in razor wire. And that wire wound down to above her chest and below it and down to the chains holding her ankles. The tightness of that razor wire told her than any struggle would cut her skin, and deeply.

"Hello Flamebird."

She looked down and HE was there, at the base of the water tank. She was pissed. "Slade."

"We meet again, my dear."

"Screw you!"

Montgomery was near his master, head lowered and bo staff held out, ready to battle. For an old man, Montgomery was still fast and strong.

"I would be nice, my dear. My apprentice has the remote to lower you into the tank."

To prove his point, Montgomery pressed a button on a small remote in his hand.

Reiena was lowered waist deep into the water. She had enough of this mess. She tried heating up to burn everything off. But although she felt her power rise up, it never came forth.

"I can't have you free, not yet. Not until I have your brother."

"He won't be your apprentice!" she cried.

Montgomery looked mad. He had no intentions of being replaced.

But Slade had other ideas. "As long as I have you, he will."

If looks could kill...Montgomery would have killed Slade.

* * *

Blüdhaven

Dick was worried. His sister had not called in yet. Although Bane was old, he was still causing problems. Bane was one of the few Gotham villains that could've taken her. He was still unaccounted for at Stonebridge Asylum.

He paced.

Serenity was looking for Reiena, using a spell that tracked heroes, but it was slow going. Zantanna was using her own tracking spell.

Wally rushed into Dick's living room, knocking over the chair. "Dick, you better come quick! We got a video!"

Dick was gone before Wally.

Serenity followed Wally.

When everyone was gathered in their mission room, Kaldur looked upset.

Dick tried to read Kaldur but for the first time in 10 years, he couldn't.

Dick waited.

Kaldur then played it.

Slade came into focus, smiling. "Hello Dick."

"Bastard," Artemis whispered.

"I have something of yours." Slade moved out of the frame.

"That fucking asshole!" cried Wally.

Dick said nothing. His face was a mask.

Reiena was tied up and hanging above a tank of water.

Then Slade came back into focus.

"You know where to find me." Then it cut out.

Dick said nothing. He should have known. Worse, he knew where to go.

"Dick? Where are we going?" said Wally.

"Not this time, Wal." Dick walked out.

The team was shocked.

Serenity knew she had to prove herself so it was time to go to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dick arrived where it all began for him. The first time he became Slade's apprentice: the clock tower in Jump City.

Dick walked inside, expecting it to be in ruins. But it wasn't. It was updated and brand new.

That wasn't what he wanted.

"There you are."

Dick saw Montgomery land just 10 feet away from him. He braced himself for a fight.

"You won't replace me, Nightwing. Not now, NOT EVER!" He moved in to attack.

Dick countered.

Slade watched from a monitor, safe from the fighting. He knew Montgomery didn't like to being replaced. In fact, he knew Monty killed 3 potential apprentices already.

Reiena was trying to get free from the razor wire.

She couldn't stand it; Slade had used Dick and Roy against her years ago, but now she was officially pissed off at the mercenary/assassin. "You can do what you want to me, but he'll never help you."

"That's your opinion, my dear."

All the fire controller could do was glare at him, as he never took his attention off the screens, and she didn't want to struggle anymore as she was already cut all over from previous struggles.

Slade had his hand over the small remote and she saw that. Her body was hurting, the blood rolling down her arms and her thighs where the razor wire was in deep.

Meanwhile, Dick got in a shot to Monty's jaw but he kicked Dick in the ribs, and he grunted, backing up and holding his side.

Monty's boot tip came away bloody, a small blade protruding from the tip.

"Got you."

Dick knew he had to end it fast so he came at Monty with a flurry of moves, ending with a kick to the temple, knocking Monty out on his ass. Dick saw the camera and flipped off Slade. He was getting rather tired of Slade hunting him down like he was some piece of meat.

* * *

Reiena chuckled. "Looks like you got your answer."

Slade had enough of Reiena. He hit the button.

Reiena fell into the tank of water.

Dick arrived just as his twin hit the water. "Reiena!"

"Hello Nightwing." Slade moved to face Dick.

"Fuck off!" Dick said and angered by the sight, he came at Slade.

Slade fended off the angry young man and got his arm, twisted it behind him and grinned as Dick struggled to get free.

"She can't hold her breath forever. Give me your answer."

Dick had an answer; he head-butted Slade, freeing himself. He then ran to the tank to get to his sister.

Slade beat him to the tank. The two exchanged blows for 5 minutes.

Reiena struggled, and the razor wire cut deeper into her. She was running out of air.

Slade backed Dick up, and he threw a throwing star up and lines of razor wire exploded from it and they came at Dick, and one hit him in the side, over the stab wound.

He then felt one snake around his leg and it yanked up, pulling Dick off of his feet.

Dick screamed as it dug deep into his leg.

Slade grinned; the water was sloshing slower now. "I have you. Decide Nightwing; you or your sister."

"Neither, Slade!"

Wally ran at the tank, Serenity jumping off his back as Wally smashed through the tank, breaking it and Reiena gasped a breath as she fell to the floor.

An arrow broke the razor wire line, and Dick fell, free from the hanging.

Serenity attacked Slade, getting a decent kick to the cheek before Slade punched her in the face 3 times before she fell back.

Wally ran at him, knocking Slade on his ass, and a Wing Ding came at him.

As Slade dodged it, a bow came at his face and knocked him silly and out cold at the moment.

Slade was down.

Roy ran to Reiena, working to free her and Wally vibrated the razor wire from Dick's leg. He then helped Dick to his sister. With great care, Wally vibrated the razor wire from her body. But she was cut too many times; some of the cuts were deep.

"Reiena?" Dick whispered.

Serenity heard a slight noise and turned. "Pu dliehs dniw!" she cried as a gun went off.

Her magic shield caught all 4 bullets.

Montgomery was in the doorway, gun smoking.

Another gun went off and everyone looked as Montgomery went down; shot in the leg.

In the window above them was Red Hood, his gun smoking. "Back off, Slade. Or eat bullets."

"Ah, the fallen one. I've heard you've been busy in China," Slade taunted, getting to his feet.

To prove that he wasn't kidding, Jason shot at Slade's feet. He was getting rather tired of Slade going after Dick and Reiena.

Slade realized that he was outnumbered and cut his losses. He threw down a smoke grenade as Jason leaped down at him and once it cleared, he and Monty were gone.

Serenity kneeled next to Reiena and closed her eyes, her hands hovering over the fire controller…

"Why the hell are you here!?" Dick cried, glaring at Jason.

"I came to help. Let me wrap your leg." Jason reached out to take Dick's leg.

"Just leave," Dick told him. He handed Wally his roll of gauze.

"Look, Flamebird needs us obviously. And who's that?" Jason asked, indicating Serenity as she glowed.

"My girl," Dick said proudly. But he attempted to stand and Jason kept him from doing so. "Hey!"

"That razor wire got your leg pretty good." Jason watched as some of Reiena's razor wire-caused cuts were healed. "She's good."

Dick shook his head.

Serenity then stood up. She looked really weak. "Let's get you guys home." She then looked to Jason. "And you came? Even though Dick threatened you?"

"I don't listen very well," Jason countered.

"I see. You better go before Batman shows up next. I heard he was looking for round two."

Jason nodded. He then made his way out. He liked her.

* * *

Sometime later, Bludhaven…

Reiena felt guilty. She had no idea that Serenity would faint after healing her. But Wally helped Serenity to bed, then Dick before heading home to Claire.

She sat up on the guest room's bed, with Roy sitting across from her. "I feel bad for Serenity."

"Don't. She wanted to, Rei. And I'm just happy you won't be laid up for weeks."

Flamebird smiled. "Where did my brother go?"

"To be with his girl." Roy moved closer and took her hand. "And Wally went home."

"We're alone? Good." Reiena then kissed Roy.

Roy kissed back with a fevered passion, pulling her to him.

Some Time Later

Serenity was weak, so Dick didn't want her to heal his leg. He saw the time, then realized that Roy didn't tell him he was leaving. He slowly sat up.

"Dick?" Serenity whispered.

"Reiena is still here. I'm going to check on her. You rest." Dick left his room and went down the hall to the guess bedroom. He heard Reiena moan and thought about walking in on her just like she did on him. But he was sure Roy was in there, and he didn't need an arrow up his ass.

So he went back to his room. Tonight, they all rest. Serenity could heal him in the morning. Besides, his twin was safe...

And that was all that mattered.

What Dick and Serenity didn't notice was the shadowed figure outside the house before they entered.

"If only he'd see that I was right, I'll never go after my family." The figure said, and with that, it vanished as quickly as it arrived.

***Now the next chapter deals with the back villains of start of BB: Cadmus. What have they been up to since Guardian was replaced by someone else? Stay tuned. ***


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

**Also to the Guest that left a review for the last chapter: Yes I am the same Mala Reina talks about.**

Chapter 8

Cadmus.

A thorn in the side of the covert team of the Justice League.

And the League's too.

The Light.

They were the master minds behinds Cadmus.

But that circle was broken.

Klarion was dealing with a Dr. Fate who was going to be a dad. So he left the "mortals" behind.

Queen Bee was in International Custody and no one heard from her since.

First Ocean Master, and now Black Manta were out of the picture, Atlantean justice swift.

Vandel Savage had bigger plans for the League and left the Circle to pursue his own avenues.

And the two were still partners in a great many endeavors.

Such as Guardian leaving Cadmus and a new leader was chosen...

"We have high hopes for you," Lex had said to the figure in the shadows.

"I have high hopes to give Cadmus a new start..." replied the shadowed figure.

"And now...perhaps our focus should shift to another high profile member of the Justice League," Ra's continued.

The leader of the League of Assassins handed the shadowed figure.

The file was taken by a pair of hands, which the edges of a dark blazer met at the wrists of dark brown, soft hands.

The file was opened.

The first page had the following words on it:

**PROJECT: DARK KNIGHT**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bludhaven...

Dick lit all the candles in his room. He was in a rather frisky mood. And with all of the craziness that had happened, he wanted a quiet night with Serenity.

He heard a knock on the front door. Dick sighed and went to the front door.

It was Wally, Roy and Reiena. The latter were holding hands.

Dick wanted to say something, but knew he'd eat an arrow before long...or a fireball.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Hey." Wally walked in first, then Roy and his twin. The 3 sat on the reclining couches. Dick made his way to the ottoman across from them.

"Dick, Kaldur told us what happened between you, Ser and Bruce," Reiena stated. "Is she alright?"

"She wasn't shaken up. In fact, she said she would have turned him into a toad," Dick commented.

"Bat Toad," Wally chuckled to himself.

"He put his hands on her, Reiena!" Dick was still upset over it.

"Damn..." Roy whispered.

"He was trying to warn her away from me!" he cried.

"I'm sorry," Reiena said to her twin. "He had no right."

"You damn right he didn't! He won't control my life!" Dick was upset and he bounced his leg in agitation.

"So...you cut ties with him?" Roy asked. "You sure you want to do that?"

"I won't give up Ser," Dick told his best friend.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Roy smiled at Reiena. "Just like I know you won't warn me away from Rei."

Wally laughed as Dick gave a look.

"Dick...where is Serenity?" Reiena asked.

"On her way back. Are we done?" Dick was anxious in getting them out.

"Ok, ok. Rei and I are staying at Kaldur's for the night," Roy told Dick. "In case you want to talk."

"Ok. Thanks." Dick watched as they saw themselves out. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed back into the bedroom.

He saw that he wasn't alone.

Serenity sat on the bed, her long strawberry blonde hair loose down her back. She wore a red corset that revealed all of her curves.

And she wore nothing else.

Dick smiled as the candle light danced on her body. "How'd you know?"

"You gave me your card to shop all day in Bludhaven. No man does that unless he wanted to surprise someone. The room is really decked out."

"I wanted to give you a night uninterrupted. I've been busy dealing with Deke Powers and his men the last few days." Dick pulled off his shirt.

Serenity smiled as she pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm not neglected."

"You sure? I mean you've been healing my major injuries lately...and cooking for me...and cleaning up after me..."

"Dick..." Serenity got up and walked to him. "I understood all that when I made you chase me. You are a good man, Dick Greyson. My parents would have loved you."

Dick then picked her up bridal style, getting a happy laugh from her. "You are really special, Serenity Meddain...Merddain...um..."

"It's ok. It's Myrdain right now." Serenity then kissed Dick hard.

* * *

Kaldur handed Roy a cup of green tea. Roy had sworn off coffee after a racing heart that got too fast after 72 hours on nothing but coffee. The green tea calmed him better.

"Roy, it is good to see you and Reiena together," the exiled Atlantean remarked.

"Don't start, Kaldur," Roy told him, eying him oddly.

"Kaldur...how angry was Dick after his...encounter with Bruce?" Reiena asked almost quietly.

"Very. I saw the hand print on Serenity's neck. And Dick was trying to stay calm and failing. He was talking about going after Batman himself."

Reiena gasped. "And he didn't?!"

"No. Serenity had calmed him down, telling him that revenge was not the way to go." Kaldur looked as if he wanted to say more but didn't.

"Dick should know that's not the way to go." Reiena remarked quietly; thinking about what Dick, as Robin, almost did to the man that killed their parents.

"What else?" Roy asked.

"She revealed something personal...I do not believe I should repeat those words."

"Was it about her family?" Reiena asked.

"No. She mentioned her first husband."

Reiena growled softly.

"Was that a growl? I thought you were starting to accept her?" Roy asked, astonished.

"I am. But the fact she was married shows my brother is in way over his head with her," she countered.

Roy shook his head.

"I need to turn in. My home is yours for the night. I only ask for you to be...discreet in your activities. I do not wish to view...nakedness..." Kaldur made his way up the stairs, both Roy and Reiena blushing.

Kaldur reached his room and locked the door. He pressed his forehead against the door. The active...hormones of his friends were wreaking havoc on his own. He breathed deeply, trying to regain control.

"Kaldur'ahm?" came the soft-spoken feminine voice.

He spun on his heels. "Kirima..." he panted.

"You haven't visited in over 3 weeks. And your...Atlantean heat is upon you." She removed her Eskimo coat, her long black shiny hair falling down her back. She wore jeans and a gray tee under that coat. Her almond shaped blue eyes shined as she sat on his bed.

"You...you need to go...Kirima. I do not wish to subject you to...this..." Kaldur groaned as Kirima moved to his side and took his hand to guide him to the bed.

"I don't fear you, Kaldur. Do not fear for me. I am here for a few days. It's ok..." Kirima removed her gray top.

Kaldur shook as he noted that she wore no bra. "Kirima," he whispered.

"Let me slate your needs first. Then we'll talk of Black Manta." Kirima then kissed him, hard.

Kaldur'ahm needed no encouragement.

At Conner and M'gann's home...

Conner paced as he tried to ignore the battle his brother Clark was in against Doomsday. He had just gained all of his super-hearing abilities and he focused on that fight. He stood still by the living room window.

M'gann could feel Conner's turmoil. She wanted to help but Superman told Conner not to help.

But Superman was getting older. And Superman was the only one that didn't want to see it.

"Conner-"she started to say.

"M'gann...He's losing that fight..." Conner whispered tightly. He was showing such restraint...

"But how did Doomsday get free?" she wondered out loud.

"Lex..._Luthor_," he growled out.

"For what reason?"

"The League is smaller now, aging...Luthor would try to end them now..."

"But Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman are still part of the League. I'm sure they will be fine..." M'gann tried to stay positive.

Conner paid attention to the battle hundreds of miles away instead...

Back at Kaldur's home...

Roy and Reiena were snuggled together in the guest bedroom's bed.

In Kaldur's master bedroom...

Kaldur'ahm held Kirima close to him. "I am sorry."

Kirima's eyes were filled with satisfaction. "I'm not."

A small smile came to his lips. "I was without sense for a bit."

She chuckled. "I'm not complaining. Rest, Kaldur. We can talk in the morning."

"No. Tell me. Please..."

"Manta has tried again to break free of his prison. It wasn't successful. But I do know who his outside help is. It's Chur, his 2nd in command."

"I remember him." Kaldur's body stiffened as he remembered the man who was once Kirima's intended.

"And according to my contact, Manta is...aware of us."

Kaldur held Kirima closer. "He will not harm you. I vow this."

"As long as he remains imprisoned, he won't," she said confidently.

"Perhaps I should let the team meet you," Kaldur told her.

Back at Conner and M'gann's home...

Conner paced.

M'gann sighed. Her man would make a hole in the floor with his pacing.

Conner heard the punch. He winced as he heard Clark crash into the ground...and stayed motionless. "I need to go. Clark's down!" Conner rushed off to get his costume.

Yes, Conner Kent finally got a real costume. But Conner was a stubborn half-Kryptonian. The costume was just for show. Any other time, he wore his gloves, jeans, boots and black tee.

It only took him a minute but he changed into a form-fitting black suit with a red S on the chest, and no cape. (Think Superman's new 52 costume just in black and red.)

He kissed M'gann hard on the lips. "Forgive me, M'gann," he thought to her.

"There's nothing to forgive," she thought back to him.

Then he was gone.

At Cadmus...

The new figure head sat at the oak wood desk in the large office, looking over the file in their hands.

**Project: Dark Knight** was underway, with a new geneticist called Dr. Nolan.

Dr. Nolan worked with the government on many secret military projects and his success rate was 98%. He was the best in his field and with Cadmus'cloning technology at his hands, he had many suggestions that sat well with both Luthor and a Ghul...

The phone rang and the new figure head answered. "Yes?"

"Has** Project: Dark Knight** began?"

"Yes. In fact, we are hours ahead of schedule. The gestation period has been moved up for the morning."

"I am impressed, Ms. Waller. I have much hope for your leadership."

"I run a tight ship, Ra's a Ghul."

"I look forward to your report." The conversation was ended on his end.

Ms. Waller sighed.

There was much work to be done.

*For anyone that is getting confused, In the JL and JLU series, there were hints that Amanda Waller headed up Cadmus for a time. So we're using all of the pre-New 52 knowledge to write out this "Fanfic History". So for all of the series that came out before the reboot of DC- Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Batman Beyond and even Static Shock-they will be drawn upon for this "Fanfic History."


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

And for the Guest that mentioned who killed Damien: You are right in the normal continuity. But in this fanfic series, we altered a few things, for this entire series is in an alternate reality. I mean, I had Nightwing marry a 1,000 year old sorceress. So you are right. Just keep in mind that this whole fic and series of fics is based in a altered reality.

Chapter 9

Doomsday picked up Superman by the front of his costume, glaring at the beaten, unconscious Kryptonian.

Superboy came leaping at Doomsday, a clothesline catching the villain in the neck. Both went down and Superman was let go.

Conner threw the first punch. It caught Doomsday on the jaw.

It backed up but then reared back and threw his punch, knocking Conner into the nearest building.

Superboy slowly got up and eyed Doomsday. He was thinking of his next move.

Wonder Woman was slowly coming too. Through blurry eyes, she saw Superman run at the monster, and the two caused a shockwave that went for 100 miles in all directions.

Princess Diana then fainted.

As Doomsday came at him once again, Conner flipped out of the way, over the monster's shoulder and reached back to the shoulders and launched him into the nearest truck.

Doomsday then ran at Conner and traded punches with him. The monster from space hit him with no restraint and Conner did the same.

Conner knew he was out-matched. But that didn't stop him from wanting to protect his older brother.

One punch dislocated Conner's shoulder.

One punch had cut his face open and blood poured down.

One punch broke 5 ribs.

Conner weakly caught the next punch and gave one himself. That punch had cracked the forehead of Doomsday.

Doomsday roared in rage. Two punches had Conner down on the ground.

And then the rain of punches came raining down on Superboy. Conner tried to defend himself but then his arms were broken and he couched up blood after every punch.

Superman was slowly coming to. He heard the roars of triumph from Doomsday as he slowly climbed to his feet...

Clark looked up just in time to see Doomsday pick up a bloody, limping Conner and toss him into a building.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Superman flew at Doomsday, picking him up and flying him out to space. Once he was in the upper atmosphere, Superman threw him deep into space. Clark then raced back to Conner.

By the time Clark got to him, Wonder Woman held him in her arms, his blood dripping from him. "Superman...Batman's back is broken."

For the first time in his life, Clark swore like a sailor.

Those words made Diana blush. She never knew he knew of such things.

"We need to get the League back to Watchtower. Call from STAR Labs. Call the team." Clark stumbled for a few moments before righting himself.

Diana nodded before calling a Zeta Tube to get back to base.

Clark made his way over to Batman, who could not move from where he had been thrown down earlier in the fight. "Bruce?" he whispered only loud enough for the Dark Knight to hear.

"Clark," Bruce breathed in that same whispered tone.

"Can you feel anything?" Clark asked Bruce.

"I feel a broken back."

"Ok. I'll carry you."

"I hate that," Bruce spat out.

Clark smiled. He gently picked him up bridal style, grunting as he did so due to his own injuries, and called for a Zeta Tube.

* * *

Dick and Serenity were the last to arrive. Dick went first and then got clearance for her to join him.

Dr. Hamilton was setting up the equipment in the Infirmary when they arrived.

M'gann was crying as she watched Conner get set up for a blood transfusion.

Serenity went to M'gann and held her as she cried.

"Kaldur?" Dick asked.

"It is bad. Conner has sustained too many injuries. Only Superman's blood can save him."

"But the Kryptonite is weakening Superman before he can settle in," Reiena added.

"I know a spell that can help," Serenity piped up. "That is, if he's ok with it."

"Let get you introduced to the League," Reiena said; smiling.

"No need." Clark rounded the corner and walked to Serenity. "You must be Serenity. Bruce mentioned you."

"All bad I assume," Serenity remarked.

"Bruce hates everyone. Even me." Clark stood before her.

"If he did, would he have really trusted you with me and Reiena when we were kids."

"True," Clark said.

"Is there a height requirement for all heroes?" Serenity joked. Dick was tall but Superman was even more so.

"There is. I'm afraid you won't be able to join," Clark teased her.

"There goes my app."

"There's always our team, Serenity." Reiena said.

"I know." Serenity squeezed Dick's hand.

He blushed.

"So, how about you cast that spell so I can go save my little brother," Clark said.

"Sure." Serenity took his hand. "Ssenkaew sih morf nam ot ytinummi evig thron eht fo sdniw gnilaeh."

A faint blue glow came from Serenity and surrounded Superman before it faded from him. "You got 5 hours," she told him.

"Let's hope it doesn't take that long." Superman flew off to the Infirmary.

Serenity then grew pale and Dick steadied her. "I'm ok."

"That's a powerful medical spell, isn't it?" Reiena asked

"It is. I'm not a natural healer. I learned the art of healing. It took a century though."

"You need to sit," Dick told her.

"You need to check on Batman," she countered.

Dick made a face.

"You may be angry with him, but he is your father." Kaldur remarked.

"So this is the woman Bruce doesn't like," Barb commented as she came into the waiting room.

"You must be Barbara."

Dick got between the two women.

"Cat Fight!" Wally shouted.

Artemis kicked him in the shins.

A fireball went toward the speedster.

"Hey!" Wally cried as he ducked.

"You may be over 21, but you're still a child," Artemis remarked.

"Dick, I never took you for a cougar hunter," Batgirl commented.

"The same can be said about you," Serenity snapped back.

"Barb, I'm sorry things didn't work out us," Dick offered.

"Like I didn't see that coming," Reiena whispered

Dick looked at Reiena.

"I like Barb and all, but after that third to the last fight, I could tell it wasn't going to work out."

"So Dick, what grave did you dig her out of?"

Serenity lunged at Barb.

Dick and Reiena caught her and pulled her back.

"Barbara. That comment was not called for."

"Oh shut it, Kaldur. I struck a nerve apparently."

"GUYS...we have one of our own down; not to mention a founding member of the League," Artemis said, being the one voice of reason out of all of this.

"Batgirl, despite what you heard, I love Dick. And I know you did too. But your man is in surgery and us fighting isn't going to help." Serenity eyed Barbara. "I may not agree with Batman on some things. But a broken back is something I would never wish on him."

Dick and Reiena stared at Barb. "You and...Bruce?" Reiena questioned.

Barb nodded.

"When the HELL did that happen?" Dick asked.

"Whoa," Roy commented.

"After a night of Joker thrashing," Barb answered.

"So when you told me we were through, you went RIGHT TO HIM!?"

"Dick!" Serenity admonish him.

"Just shock that's all, Serenity; he's always gotten that way," Reiena remarked.

"Like what you did was any better," Barb jabbed.

"Look, you should see him first. He needs that comfort. I know from experience," Serenity told Batgirl.

"And you would know," Barb almost hissed.

"Yeah. Husband #2. Broken back courtesy of Morgan La Fay."

As Batgirl turned and walked off in a fit of anger, Serenity was starting to feel the sting of her words. Reiena saw this, and knew that Serenity needed to get away from this area. Seeing a new friend in that much pain, not to mention her boyfriend's father with a broken back (the same as her second husband) she knew that Reiena was just being a good sister. Reiena took Serenity and guided her to the dining hall.

Dick was fumming too. For different reasons.

"Dude...Barb and Bruce?! Gross!" Wally commented.

"That's a match up I never saw coming." Roy added

"I have to agree," Artemis replied. "But her words upset Serenity."

"I know," Dick said.

"But Serenity is correct. You need to check on your father," Kaldur directed quietly.

"I will."

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann cried frantically, seeing him come into view.

Martian Manhunter went to the group, looking exhausted himself. "Conner will live, M'gann." His niece sighed in relief.

"So Supey got Superman's blood?" Wally asked.

"Yes. Both are resting. But Conner will be monitored closely."

In the Dining Hall...

Reiena sat Serenity down at the closest table before sitting next to her. "Serenity?"

"I'm ok," she breathed but her eyes said it all.

"Barb isn't normally like that," Reiena told her.

"I figured as much."

"I hope Bruce will be ok," Reiena said.

"I would be more than happy to heal his back. He's done so much for the world. A broken back isn't an easy injury to recover from. But he hates my guts."

"Kaldur told me and Roy about what happened, but...and I don't want to intrude, but you told Dick something about your first husband?"

"My first husband...his family did not approve of me, just like Bruce doesn't. It was proven right when Morgan killed him. He was only 21."

"Serenity...I'm sorry."

"Reiena, it's ok. It was a long time ago," Serenity waved it off.

"It still hurts you," Reiena commented.

"It does. But I grew in power since then."

"What was it like? Growing up in Camelot?" Reiena asked.

"We need floats."

"Huh?"

Serenity went to the kitchen and looked for a few items. 10 Minutes later, she returned with two extra-large Root Beer floats with lots of whipped cream.

She handed Reiena one before sitting down with her own. "Camelot was a truly magical place. I was treated like a kid sister by all the knights. King Arthur made me a lady of the court, despite the fact I was Merlin's granddaughter."

"This float is amazing!" Reiena cried.

"Great French Vanilla ice cream is the key," Serenity told her.

"So the knights...they trained you?"

"And my brothers. Merlin didn't mind. Honestly, boys he had an idea what to do. Girls...thank goodness Queen Guinevere was around."

Barb stood outside of the second Infirmary, watching the operation continue.

Dick stood at the other end of the window, not saying a word.

Barb was worried.

Dick was too. But he wouldn't admit it.

In fact, both stayed quiet for the remainder of the surgery.

* * *

Wally, Artemis, Roy and Kaldur found Reiena and Serenity in the Dining Hall, sipping away on their drinks as the ancient sorceress regaled the fire controller with a tale from Camelot.

"Lucan had hid Tigenny's blade under the sleeping pigs. It took the Knights 4 days to find it. Lucan got grounded for that stunt!" Serenity finished.

Reiena laughed her head off.

"Are those root beer floats?!" Wally cried.

"Don't even think about it, Wally," Reiena said, giving a glare.

A hiccup escaped Serenity. "It is. There's still some...(hiccup) left."

Wally ran for the kitchen.

"How many did you have?" Roy asked.

"Oh great, now he's going to be on a speedster sugar high," Artemis remarked under her breath.

Reiena giggled. "I had 3."

Serenity giggled.

"Hey! Who used the vodka!?" Wally yelled out.

Everyone looked at Serenity.

"I had (hiccup) 6."

"Ok. You're cut off," Roy announced.

Serenity pouted.

"Oh come on, these are better than Alfred's," Reiena said.

"And Serenity is drunk," Roy told her.

"Not to mention Reiena, I've never seen her like this." Wally remarked as he came back WITHOUT a float.

"I only put two drops into hers. I put in half the bottle for myself." Serenity laughed.

"Still, she's a lightweight, she's tried drinking before." Wally said, remembering the twins' 21st birthday.

But Artemis came out with one of her own. "You guys need to try these."

"Thank you but no," Kaldur declined.

"Reiena won't get drunk. I bespelled hers."

"Then that means...Reiena actually LIKES you, Serenity." Wally remarked.

"Really? (Hiccup)"

"Serenity...no more for you." Roy gently took the glass from Serenity.

"Hey!"

"I told her after Morgan attacked, she's earned my respect, and now she's really earning my trust...in fact, she HAS earned it." Reiena remarked as she grabbed Serenity's arm to stop her from going for another float.

"So she had to get drunk?!" Roy cried.

Reiena sighed. "No, she earned my trust when she came to save me from Deathstroke."

"Oh." Roy then took a sip of the float. "Wow! This is good!"

"Hey that's mine!" Serenity cried.

A fireball flew through the air and destroyed the glass, spilling the contents.

"Rei!" cried Roy.

"NO way in hell are you getting drunk tonight, we have a date remember." Reiena remarked. "Can someone go get my brother?"

"I am not drunk!"

"I will." Kaldur left to find him.

"Reiena, seriously I am _NOT_ drunk!"

"Alright, prove it, walk a straight line."

"I will not! I am not 16!" Serenity cried.

"Doesn't matter; prove to ME that you're not drunk."

But Serenity got up and walked the whole length of the hall without tripping or leaning.

"Damn. She's not drunk," Artemis said softly.

"Alright, I believe you, but did you use the same spell on yourself that you did on me."

"Nope." Serenity then giggled like a school girl.

"You used your wind powers to keep yourself upright." Reiena remarked as she figured it out.

"She's tipsy." Dick came into the dining hall. He went to Serenity and lift her into his arms. "Ser..."

"Reiena and I were bonding," she said.

"Did she drink vodka?" he asked.

"Yea."

"She gets hiccups from voka. Off to bed Ser. Then I'm telling Barb to screw off." Dick turned and carried her out.

"Um...I think Barb brought up memories that she kept buried," Wally said sadly.

"She said her first husband was 21 when Morgan killed him," Reiena offered.

"Wow." Artemis shook her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 11

New Year's Eve, 2019...

Serenity hummed to herself as she pulled out the ham from the oven. The pineapples pinned to it gave it a sharper smell of greatness. She set it on the kitchen table.

Then the timer went off for the pork roast so she went to the 2nd oven-she insisted on a top/bottom ovens with the stove. She pulled it out and placed it next to the ham.

The table was full of food for the party. Since Kaldur had a large house, he was gracious enough to host the party. So M'gann and Serenity were making all the food.

She then waved a hand over the food, casting an invisible shield over it all...to protect it against speedsters.

She then used a 2nd spell and sent it all to Kaldur's home.

Serenity pulled on her thick cloak and went outside from the kitchen.

The thick snow covered the ground and froze the beach. She made her way across it, this winter day reminding her of her young years with her parents and then at Camelot...

A snowball hit Serenity in the shoulder.

She gained her footing quickly and turned, only to get another one in the face.

She cleaned off her face and gathered a ball herself. She then threw it at the person who did it: Tim Drake.

Tim dodged it. "You missed!" he said happily.

"Not for long, Tim!" She was happy that Tim made the trip from China (on Jason's dime) to come see everyone. And he looked great; and he was still homeschooling to get his diploma early. Jason was true to his word-Tim had not once had to be "Robin" to stop any crimes and all of Jason's…activities were nowhere near the youngest ward of Bruce Wayne.

Tim got nailed by Wally with the speedster's double snowball, then he turned and used his speed to throw two at Serenity who dodge it.

"You call _that _a snowball fight?!" Serenity cried. She raised her arms up halfway.

100 snowballs were formed behind her. She then smiled and all of them launched at the pair.

The 2 heroes were buried by the snowballs.

"Hmf!" Serenity then finished her track across to Kaldur's home.

Tim surfaced first, shaking the snow from his hair. "Damn..."

"That was harsh," Wally said after he got his head up from the snow.

* * *

Artemis grabbed the pot with her meatloaf in it. "Jackson! Let's go already!"

"Coming!" came her boyfriend's voice. "Go on ahead! I'll be there in a minute!"

Artemis mumbled, "He spends more time in the bathroom than a girl," under her breath as she left.

Jackson heard the door slam shut and he grinned. "I apologize, Mistress. We can continue."

"Try to find the location of Red Hood. He has once again stopped the assassination of China's President. We must stop him. Now."

"As you wish, Talia. I will return soon..."

* * *

Kaldur and Dick moved the table to the wall to house all of the food Serenity and M'gann made.

As the men placed the food on the table, Serenity came in. She closed the door, shook her cloak and hung it up. "Dick, didn't you tell Tim not to start a snowball fight with me?"

"Oh no...Has Tim survived the attempt?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm sure he and Wally are still digging themselves out of the graves I put them in."

Dick laughed. "That's my girl."

Serenity shook her head and went to Dick. "You didn't tell, did you?"

"Um..." Dick smiled mischievously.

Serenity shook her head at him. She then went to move the food around.

"The food smells wonderful. You have out done yourself, Serenity."

"Thanks Kaldur."

Then M'gann and Conner came in with their own pots of food. After they put their food on the table and took off their coats, Conner grinned. "I so badly want to throw that many snowballs at someone."

M'gann laughed. "Conner was counting from our kitchen."

"I'll show you sometime." Serenity then sat down. She was tired from all of the cooking.

Dick snuggled next to her. "You ok?"

"Just tired." She leaned against him.

Dick held her close. "You're dress is amazing."

"And short. For once." Serenity smiled as she caught Dick looking at all of her exposed leg.

"I love your dresses. Long or short."

"Among other things. Why was he shouting so loudly last night?" Conner asked.

Serenity flushed.

"Oh."

"You heard that!?" Dick asked.

"Kryptonian hearing," Conner answered.

M'gann frowned. "Tell them."

"Later," he said.

An hour later, everyone arrived, including Bart and Virgil AKA Static. Virgil brought his crime fighting partner and best friend, Gear.

"Thanks for coming," Dick said, shaking Gear's hand.

"It's the least I can do for the people that saved me from the Reach. I mean they were going to kill me because my power didn't show on the surface. So, where's the food?"

Dick laughed. "Table."

"He's been doing great as a hero, and his inventions are incredible," Virgil said as he walked up to Dick.

"I heard. His inventions are getting world-wide attention. And not just the crime-fighting ones."

Claire smiled as Wally handed her a glass of iced tea. She looked amazing in her sequin dress with its one strap on a shoulder and ankle boots. Her blondish hair was curled around her shoulders and she looked 10 years younger.

Wally rushed to the table for nachos and cheese and rushed them back to her.

Richie smiled as Virgil talked to Tim. He wanted to see Reiena again but she wasn't there yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City...

Reiena Greyson snuggled up to a shirtless Roy Harper on his couch while she wore his tee.

"You know...we should get ready for that party..."

"I know. But it's cold outside..."

Roy shook his head. "I want free food."

Reiena laughed. "Anything for Serenity's cooking huh?"

Roy then moved to get dressed. "Please?"

"Ok. Fine."

Reiena moved to get dressed.

* * *

Back at the party...

The food was being eaten as everyone vaguely watched the countdown.

Virgil and Richie regaled the group with their latest adventure with Ebon.

Claire and Wally were snuggled on the floor, enjoying each other.

Jackson was talking to Tim about his company's new tech division.

"So...is your company hiring?" Tim asked.

"Take my card. Call me next week," Jackson said with a smile. He got the info he needed.

"Sure!" Tim couldn't wait to make that call and make his own way into the world.

"Sorry we're late!" Reiena announced as she and Roy came through the door.

"Rei!" Serenity ran to Reiena and hugged her. "Did Roy keep you from coming?"

"No. I wanted to stay home. He wanted food."

"Hey!" Roy cried.

Serenity laughed then lowered her voice. "Was he keeping you... safe?" she asked suggestively.

Reiena smiled with a blush.

Dick laughed.

Roy went over to the table to grab food. "I'm surprised there's any food left."

"I don't need food every second!" Wally cried.

There was silence as everyone stared at Wally.

"Okay, okay...maybe every other second..."

"Hey! The ball is moving down in Times Square!" cried M'gann.

From the t.v...

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

Everyone gathered around the tv, counting as well.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

Roy abandoned his plate of food and went to Reiena.

"4!"

"3!"

Serenity felt Dick wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"2!"

"1!"

**"Happy New Year!"** came the shouts from the tv.

Conner hauled M'gann and kissed her soundly.

Claire grabbed Wally's arm and kissed him.

Jackson and Artemis shared a kiss.

Reiena tackled Roy for a kiss.

Dick turned Serenity around to face him. "Happy New Year, Sorceress."

"Happy New Year, Knight." She then moved his head to kiss him hard on the lips.

Virgil and Richie hi-fived each other.

Kaldur smiled as Tim moved to stand next to Bart. The former team leader was happy to be with his friends.

But what he wanted...was in Alaska...


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 10

Feburary, 2020

Wally sat at Claire's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He never felt so helpless in his whole life. He had come to pick her up only to find out they were admitting her in because she collapsed during her radiation treatment.

She was hooked to machines he didn't know the name to. And she hadn't regained consciousness yet.

There was a knock at the door to her room.

He looked back.

It was Bart.

Wally got up to see him. Once he was out, Bart gave him a quick hug. "She's resting," he told Bart.

"The others are here." Bart took Wally over to the waiting room at a normal speed.

Wally saw that everyone was there including Barry, Iris and their twins, Dawn and Don.

"We heard from Bart what happened," Dick said, speaking for the others.

"Thanks you guys," Wally said, tears in his eyes.

"We'll always be here for you." Reiena said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Claire's a strong girl," said a young man in a business suit. His brown hair was shaggy-looking but his eyes were bright with genuine worry.

"Thanks Jackson."

Jackson held Artemis' hand and she gave him a sad smile.

Iris hugged her nephew and he smiled. "You need anything?"

"A cure," he whispered.

"I know..." she replied sympathetically.

Kaldur walked in with Kirima on his arm.

Stunned silence.

Raquel went to Kaldur. "Hi Kaldur. It's been a long time."

"It has." He then presented the young woman on his arms. "This is Kirima Anernerk. My mate."

Jaws dropped to the floor.

"So she's the one that was in your room that fateful night that Roy and I stayed over." Reiena said, recognizing Kirima's heat signature.

Kaldur blushed.

"It's alright, I don't blame you."

Kirima didn't seemed phased. "You're Reiena. I'm glad to put faces to the names now."

"Wow...you're Indian?" Wally asked.

Iris tapped him in the head; she was the closest.

"No. Eskimo. I live in Alaska," she explained softly.

It was then that Dick noticed something on Kirima's neck...gills.

Raquel smiled but it was a tight one. "You're Atlantean?"

"I believe she is." Dick remarked.

"Part. I'm half human. I was raised by my mom and her people." Kirima had a warm smile for everyone. "Alaska is ideal to avoid too much heat," she told them. "And you're Raquel," she said to Rocket.

"I am." Raquel's plan had been blown up by this new mate.

Roy smiled and shook Kirima's hand. "It was about time for Kaldur to find someone."

"I see. So I assume that on that night, that was you calling out Reiena's name happily?" she teased.

Dick looked like he was about to murder Roy.

Roy and Reiena both blushed...they didn't think that Kaldur or anyone else could have heard them...since they were on the other end of the second floor from Kaldur's room.

"What did the docs say?" Serenity asked.

"The treatments aren't working like they use to. There's an experimental treatment but it's 6 months away. They don't think she's got the strength to wait that long." Wally looked ready to cry.

Artemis hugged Wally. "I'm so sorry..."

"She's battled this cancer since she was a child. Maybe... maybe she's done..."

"Don't think that way," Zatanna said. "She needs all of us to draw upon."

"Zee's right...I can murder Roy later, but right now, Claire needs us." Dick remarked.

* * *

In Claire's hospital room, she woke up.

The young Mrs. West felt so tired and worn out from her treatments. Claire then saw Serenity there at her bedside. "Serenity."

"Hey Claire. Listen, I heard what the docs said to Wally. I hope you don't mind but I took a peek inside."

"How bad?" she asked weakly.

"Your good cells are too few. I can help but I can't cure you. I wish I could."

"What...what can you...do?"

"Reverse 85% of the damage; put you back to stage 1 of this cancer."

Claire's eyes widened. "Won't that...hurt you?"

"I'll risk it. Wally is Dick's best friend."

"Then...if you want, I'll take that help," Claire said.

"There's a clinical trial for a treatment in 6 months. Take it," Serenity told her as she took her hand. "By reversing the damage, that clinical treatment will work much better."

"I'll do it. Promise."

Serenity closed her eyes. She started to glow in just a few seconds.

* * *

Bart was playing with Don while Wally held a napping Dawn. The Allen twins were precious, and Bart was enjoying playing with his dad.

Diana and Dinah showed up with a yawning Oliver Queen. Oliver was talking to Barry as Diana and Dinah met Kirima.

But the aging Black Canary eyed a sitting Serenity. "So this is Serenity?"

"She is, Dinah," Dick said happily.

"Bruce is just paranoid," Oliver said to the group. "Merlin was the greatest wizard to exist. I'd be throwing a party to have a member of his family in mine."

"Wait-I'm not enough?" Reiena teased; knowing that Ollie was happy to have her in his family.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried.

"Thanks for the compliment but I think you're in trouble," Serenity told Green Arrow.

Dinah folded his arms.

"So Kirima, do you eat fish? 'Cause Kaldur hated it when any of us ate fish," Wally tattled.

There were groans.

"Fish is a staple of the Eskimo."

"And I know this," Kaldur added.

"Um...so was that you two skinny dipping in your pool the other night?" Wally asked.

"That's it!" Conner cried. "I will compact you and throw you to the sun for good measure!"

Wally gulped.

Raquel excused herself, saying that she needed to get back to her city.

After she made her exit, Wally turned to Kaldur. "I think she was hoping for a 2nd shot."

"She made herself clear some time ago. She is a friend. Nothing more," Kaldur explained.

"So Kirima...is the Atlantean mating heat as bad as a Kryptonian's ?"

Kirima blushed.

"Wally...I will drown you if you make one more comment," Kaldur threatened. "Then Conner may compact you."

Wally ran out of the waiting room.

"You'll have to excuse Wally, Kirima; he's fast with his feet...not so much with his mouth." Reiena said, quoting her brother.

"It's ok. I've never seen Kaldur blush as much as he has. I like to see it more often. I guess I better make him be louder."

Everyone laughed hard.

Kaldur wore a deep blush.

Serenity shook her head slightly and Dick noticed it. "Ser?"

"I'm ok." But she was weakened. Tired, like she was doing something that left her that way.

"We'll camp out tonight. Iris, you want to take the twins home?" Bart asked.

"I should. Barry, stay here." Iris gave him a kiss and taking Don's hand, and picking up Dawn, she headed out.

Bart smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Well, go eat. And tell Wally to come back and be a man," Artemis said.

"Will do!" Then Bart was gone.

Jackson laughed.

"Speaking of, I better join them." Barry was right behind him.

"Speedsters have a one track mind."

Dick eyed Serenity oddly. "You were here the whole time, right?"

"Dick...do you need glasses?" she asked him. "Because I'm still here."

Roy shook his head.

"Ok then." He then saw someone there.

Bruce Wayne came into the waiting room with Barb on his arm. "Where are the speedsters?" he asked.

"They went to eat," M'gann said.

Bruce eyed Dick.

Dick eyed Bruce.

Oliver, Diana and Dinah watched the pair.

Serenity got up and stood next to Dick to support him.

Reiena hated it; seeing her brother and father fighting like this.

"How is Claire?" Bruce asked.

"The treatments aren't working like they use to," Reiena told him.

"I see." But Bruce never took his eyes off of Dick.

Dick still didn't say anything to him.

Barb looked almost remorseful at Dick and Serenity.

Reiena then decided to break the ice. "So...have you heard from Tim? We have."

"I read the emails. He's seeing China and Jason's looking after him." But Barb wasn't convinced that Jason was on the up and up.

"The latest one was that he decided what he wanted to do," Reiena continued.

"Did he say?" Barb asked.

"No. Maybe it'll be in the next one."

Bruce showed a slight reaction; a quick fist.

"Well, we started on making a home for him," Conner jumped in. "Just in case."

Dick watched as Bruce didn't seem to like that. "Well, you're the one that forbad him from being Robin anymore."

"That was for his own good," Bruce reasoned.

"He didn't think so. Did you ever visit him when he was away?" Dick asked. "He finally told me you didn't."

"Bruce!" Oliver admonished.

"It was necessary, according to Dr. Thompson."

"Bullshit! He was still a son!" Dick raised his voice.

"Not here," Serenity told Dick quietly. "Let it go. Argue with him later."

Dick took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I think they need to get this out," Barb said to Serenity.

"But not here," Serenity argued the point.

Artemis shook her head.

Dick then realized that something really wasn't right. He looked at Serenity and she was much paler than usual.

Serenity just smiled.

"I need to take her home," he told the group.

"Serenity?" Kaldur asked in concern.

"I'm just tired," she said. But then Serenity's eyed rolled into her head and for her, everything went black.

Dick caught her and pulled her into his arms.

Bruce made a move, checking her pulse.

Dick yanked her away from him. "Don't you touch her!" he cried.

Reiena watched as Dick took Serenity from the waiting room to take her home.

* * *

The following morning…

Wally woke up first as a doctor shook his shoulder. "Huh-ma?" he said.

"Mr. West?"

"Yeah." Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Dr. Van Dawson kneeled down so he wouldn't tower over the speedster. "It looks like the cancer went into remission."

Wally was wide awake at that moment. "What!?"

"Her cancer is in remission. At stage one. I believe there was a file error for I swore I read she was stage 4. But her vitals are good- she can go home in an hour."

Wally jumped up and whooped in happiness. His Claire was alright! He ran off to see his wife.

* * *

A few hours later…

Jason smiled as Serenity came outside to stare out at the frozen water.

He sat on the roof of Dick's home and waited for the moment to show himself...

Serenity sighed. "Come down before I blow you into the frozen water."

Jason leaped down just a few feet from her. "Hey Serenity."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I found this piece of paper but it's in Welsh. Can you translate?"

"Why me?"

"Your last name is Welsh for Merlin."

Serenity shook her head but held out her hand to get that paper. She then scanned it. "It's a location for a buy. West Charleston. Port 19. 2 am."

"Thanks. I got time to kill then," Jason said.

"You'll run out of bullets before you kill time," she said in a teasing tone.

"So, Dick's been talking about me hasn't he." Jason said back in the same teasing tone.

"Only on Saturday nights when Deke Powers pisses him off."

"Dickie-bird... speaking of, you haven't told him about your trick with Wally's wife?"

Serenity tried to pretend ignorance.

"Look girl, I'm Bruce's second Robin; he trained me well. I know you did something to her."

Serenity sighed. "I regressed her cancer. It left me very weak. I still am kinda."

"Thought so. And he knows."

"About it? Damn."

"Bruce's first Robin..." Jason shrugged then walked up to her. "You reek of goodness."

"And you reek...period."

Jason laughed. "I like you. No wonder Dick's thinking with the wrong head half the time."

"Don't make me be spell you."

"Me? For what?"

"For being...you."

"C'mon! I'm right most of the time."

Serenity glared at him.

He shook his head. "Look, I like you. For real. You're perfect for Dick."

"Wish Reiena had been that quick to accept me."

"She looks to protect all who know her. Me, I'm not looking to singing karaoke with you."

"You're right about her...what is it...you like her or something?"

"No."

Serenity folded her arms.

"Fine! I do..."

"Be careful that Roy doesn't find out."

"Too late, he's already threatened me."

"With an arrow..."

"You already know him so well; I didn't want to lose my manhood so I backed off."

"I read people better than most, Jason. I know you wish you weren't killing all the time. I can fix that."

"Like the dip in Ra's pool wasn't enough?!" he snapped. He was so tired of everyone wanting to "fix" him. There was nothing wrong with him, in his opinion.

"Jason..."

"Sorry girl, but I have to get to West Charleston. Been nice talking to you."

"Jason...if you want it, I will do it ok? Your choice."

Jason nodded then he ran to his bike and took off.

Serenity sighed. She tried at least.

But Jason was Jason...

"Maybe one day." Serenity said to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 12

June 2020

Tim was back in the U.S., at Oberlin University in Ohio. Word had gotten to Tim that something was going on and the League of Assassins was after Red Hood. He couldn't lose his brother any more than he already had, so he turned to the three people he could count on from his family. He was grateful that Dick gave him Zeta Tube access again.

"Come on Dick, you know he didn't have anything to do with Reiena being taken or hurt like she was; it was Deathstroke," Tim said after Dick had said no. "Jay's been missing for five days now."

"Wait…..how did you know about Reiena being captured?" Dick asked, knowing that he hadn't told his little brother about Deathstroke capturing Reiena.

"Jason came to visit me all the time after Joker's sick torture. Look, I know Jason's still good inside, he has to be…otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to help save Reiena," Tim said.

"Tim, we all believed that for some time, but he's fooled us before," Barbara stated.

"I'll never give up on him. I don't care if I can't be Robin, if you guys won't stop Ra's from getting his claws into Jason, _then I WILL_," Tim said.

"If you do this, I'll go with you Tim. Jason may be on the wrong side of the law now, but he was once my baby brother….before you came along," Reiena said.

"Are you kidding me, Reiena; he's hurt you before!" Dick shouted.

"I know, but he didn't kill me. If he were truly evil, then he would have shot me in the head or heart, but he didn't, he got me in the leg to keep me down in that fight so I didn't get hurt anymore. I still believe that there's good somewhere inside of him, and I'm going to keep him out of Ra's' hands," Reiena said. "He doesn't need his influence on top of what he knows."

Dick and Barbara sighed; even thought it was a tie vote, Reiena and Tim would go without them, and going against the League of Assassins, well, they needed more than just two Gotham heroes. "Alright, we're in." Dick remarked; knowing that Barbara would agree.

"Thank you guys so much," Tim said.

"But you're staying here," Reiena told Tim.

"As long as someone goes to keep Jay safe, that's good enough for me," Tim said. "I'll stay behind."

With that, Dick, Reiena and Barbara went to plan their attack privately.

"So, you got them to agree. And all it took was you threatening to put yourself in danger," a familiar voice said.

"Are you two going too, Roy?" Tim asked.

"We cannot let Jason be taken in by Ra's. He may be a criminal right now, but he's still our friend," A female voice said.

"Alright, Kori; I'll give you two the coordinates so you can have a head start over the others," Tim said, and with that he pulled out his computer and showed the two where Ra's was going to be.

"Thanks kid, be careful." Roy said, and with that, he and Kori left to save their friend.

Tim waited 20 minutes before going down to the Batcave and let the Bats know where they could find Ra's and Jason.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Cadmus Facility; San Andreas, California

It had been five days since Dr. Nolan received a FRESH supply of materials to further his cloning projects. Ra's Al Ghul had come to the 'good' doctor to request that Red Hood be cloned. The League of Assassins had lured Jason into a trap, and they managed to captured him; but not without losing ten of their own men.

The captured Red Hood was strapped to a medical table, and he was bruised up pretty badly. Dr. Nolan was going to enjoy getting this genetic material. Ever since he ran away from Ra's after being revived in the Lazarus Pit, Red Hood had been causing trouble not only in Gotham and other crime laced cities, but he was stopped the League of Assassin attempts on specific people.

"I **will** get more than just your DNA….Jason," Dr. Nolan remarked as he turned from the computer he had been working on and to the struggling captive.

"You really…think I'll talk?" Jason questioned. He had been beaten, and Nolan had gotten plenty of DNA from him, but he wanted information. He could tell.

"Oh, you will talk Jason; I'll make sure of it. Right now, we just need to jump start the cells in the DNA we retrieved from you already." Nolan said, and he attached something into the side of the table.

Nolan pushed a button on the console, and the table started electrocuting Jason. He screamed out in pain, he wasn't going to give in though; he had to keep his thoughts straight. The electrocution lasted for about five minutes straight though, and that was rough, even on him.

"That's good, the cells are active now, but I still need information," Nolan said as he turned to Jason with a needle in his hand.

"You…talked to…Joker…didn't you?" Jason said when he realized what was going on as he saw the color of the contents of the syringe.

"He said he had fun with the boy, and wished he could get his hands on him again."

Jason started fighting harder against the restraints, and Nolan just laughed as he inserted the needle into Jason's exposed arm and injected the contents.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Mile from The Facility; Two Hours Later

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Flamebird arrived not far from the coordinates Tim gave them. They wanted to know how their baby brother had the coordinates, and all he said was that Jason had a tracking device on him.

"So Cadmus has him; that does it; I'm going to put a stop to their cloning projects!" Flamebird said.

Nightwing knew that she was ticked at the group. Sure the team had Conner…and Red Arrow, but after Cadmus went after Barbara…well Flamebird had enough of _this_ Cadmus.

"We can't go rushing in. I've already hacked into their security cameras. Flamebird, you are the only one of us three that can get Jason free quickly. Batgirl and I will distract any guards and personnel that come into the room. Alright, let me up load the schematics into your gauntlet computers," Nightwing said as he saw there were three ways to get into the building.

The girls presented their computer glove and they soon had the schematics on their computers as well. They planned out which way they would each take; then they ready to head out to get into the building. They were lucky to be the only ones as all three could hack any motion sensors or cameras. Any other heroes besides Gotham ones would jeopardize the mission.

"You guys weren't going in-without us?" a voice said.

All three Bats turned in the direction of the voice. "Great, what are you two doing here!?" Batgirl asked.

"Jason is our friend, Batgirl; we're going to help whether you like it or not," the male figure said.

"Roy, this isn't going to be easy. But I suppose you have to be here," Flamebird said.

"You guys haven't met her officially, but this is Koriand'r of Tamaran." Roy AKA Red Arrow told his friends.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard about your powers; impressive," Flamebird said. "Sorry about being blunt, but we do have someone to save."

"You really do believe that he can come back to our side, don't you sis," Nightwing stated.

"Anything's possible." She took off toward the building to get started.

"She's always had a good heart." Batgirl said.

"Let just hope nothing happens to her before we get there," Red Arrow remarked.

"It won't…let's go." Nightwing said, and with that the remaining four heroes went toward the building.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Inside The Facility, Ten Minutes Later

Jason didn't know what the drug was, but he knew if it did what it did to Tim, he wouldn't be far behind. He was fighting the effects of the solution, but he knew that sooner or later he would break. The ex-hero wasn't going to betray his family…he may be a killer, but he still cared about those that helped…and are still trying to help him.

"The serum isn't the only thing that's going to work right now." Nolan said as he walked over to the console and pressed the button.

The electricity came into the table AND Jason's body. He screamed once more, but the electricity wasn't fed into the table for more than a minute as a fireball hit the cords and burned them in half. Jason's breathing had become labored by this point.

"WHAT?" Nolan said as he heard Jason's screams die down. When the doctor turned around, he saw a menacing figure standing on top of the control panel behind the table. "So, Red Hood still has friends on the good side, but that only means this will be more fun."

"If I were Red Hood, I'd kill every single Cadmus member; but I'm not so jail is just as good." the figure said.

"Hello, Flamebird." a familiar voice said from the shadows.

"Not surprised you're here; Ra's…since it is YOUR organization that Red Hood's been interfering with." Flamebird said as she jumped from the top of the console to the ground in front of Red Hood.

"You will NOT take him out of this facility today, girl. I'll admit that the detective has trained you and your brother well, but I have had 600 years' worth of training." Ra's said as he drew a sword.

"I've had it with you going after Batman, and now you try to create _ANOTHER _clone. Not on my watch." Flamebird said as she created two fireballs and they turned into swords.

"I thought you were happy with Red Arrow." Ra's remarked as he held his sword at the ready.

"That's NOT what I mean. You used Red Arrow against the team AND league, and planned on doing the same with Superboy. There won't be any more clones made from people I know while I'm around!" Flamebird said.

"Very well, I shall end you in this fight." Ra's said and with that he ran right for Flamebird.

Flamebird's fire swords were able to block Ra's first attack. She pushed him back and as he swung again, this time at her legs, she jumped up and did a flip back and as she landed on the medical table, she used her swords to cut her 'brother's' restraints. It was just then that an arrow was launched right at Dr. Nolan's feet as he went to activate the backup metal restraints to replace the leather ones that had held Red Hood down before.

Red Hood had the physical and mental strength to jump off the table in time before the restraints appeared above the table. It was then that Koriand'r came flying in and helped her friend stand up.

"So, the Outlaws are here to help…I'm sure your brother is around here somewhere," Ra's said as he saw the cavalry starting to arrive.

"You've guess right, Ra's." Nightwing said as he came out and knocked the sword out of Ra's' hand with a wing ding.

"So, the first sidekicks are here to save their fallen sibling, I'm impressed." Ra's remarked.

"It doesn't matter what side of the law he's on; right now, he's my little brother, and I'm not letting you hurt him." Nightwing remarked, glaring at the villain.

"You can try my boy, but trust me; this will not be much of a match up." Ra's said as he pulled out hidden kunai and threw one at each hero in the room.

What no one knew was that the one hitting Flamebird was special. Each hero pulled out the kunai and threw it down. The wounds were all quickly wrapped as they were all on the arm. The four heroes were closing in on Ra's and that's when something happened. All of a sudden, screams were heard and a large G-Troll was holding Batgirl.

"Ah, so the other G-Gnomes were around here…very well…get all but Flamebird and Red Hood!" Ra's said, and suddenly, Nightwing vanished into the shadows and soon enough so did Red Arrow and Koriand'r. Three more G-Trolls came out, each tightly holding one of the heroes.

Without being seen by Flamebird or Red Hood, Nolan was able to pull a gun and aim it right at Flamebird's neck. He soon pulled the trigger and something stuck into the fire controller's neck. Ra's took this opportunity to attack her, but she was still going strong and even sent out waves of fire that burned him on all parts of his body, and the burns were 3rd degree.

Flamebird was fighting with everything she had, but after a couple of minutes, she was starting to slow down, and her mind was wondering. Ra's seen this, and was able to cut her leg and she went down. Flamebird looked up, but her vision was blurring.

"Now to end you….then on to the rest of your family." Ra's remarked; pain in his voice from the 3rd degree burns all over his body. He couldn't really move without pain, but he knew that he would soon get to one of his special pits once this was over with.

"**NOOOOOOO."** Nightwing cried out as he fought his hardest to get out of the G-Troll's grip, but it was no use.

"Not this time, Ra's…you won't hurt anyone anymore." Red Hood said, and with that he took up the sword Ra's had lost earlier on and swung it at Ra's arms and legs, effectively cutting them off.

Nolan was scared to death, and that's when Red Hood dropped the sword and pulled out one of his guns that he had been able to get to. He wasted no time and shot Nolan right between the eyes AND in the chest. "That's for trying to use me against my family."

Nightwing and the others had been dropped by their captors when Ra's went down and the G-Trolls carried Ra's and his dismembered limbs out of the room.

"I would have been alright, Jason…." Flamebird said, and that was all she said before her body finally succumb to the sedative that had entered her body and she passed out.

"What made you guys come after me?" Jason asked as Nightwing picked up his sister.

"Tim."

Jason knew that he and Tim were closer now…but for Tim to beg these three Gotham heroes to save him…. "I'm sure he didn't go to you two as well….did you guys miss me that much?"

"We're not the Outlaws without you, Jay." Red Arrow remarked.

"Thanks guys." Jason almost lost consciousness; the past five days of torture finally taking their toll.

"Let Serenity heal you…not even YOU deserve that kind of torture." Nightwing offered.

"Oh sure, just because Timmy came to you and asked for help…." Red Hood remarked; sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I saw the security cameras, Jason….they were doing the same thing to you that Joker did to Tim." Nightwing stated.

Jason knew that Tim could never find out what happened over these past five days. "Alright, but then I'm out of your hair."

The original boy wonder found the vials of Jason's DNA and made sure they were destroyed, and any research along with them. Nightwing then picked up Flamebird, and Roy and Kori supported Jason as the six of them headed out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

A Desert Stronghold, Three Hours Later

Ra's was barely hanging on to life, and Talia was right by his side.

"Father, I will take care of the League of Assassins for you." Talia told her father.

"There is one thing you can do that would allow me to live on." Ra's was able to say.

Talia was curious, but she would do anything her father asked her to.

"There is a way I can live on without this body…but right now I can only do it with a close genetic match."

"Very well, Father; whatever you wish to do, I will support this." Talia remarked, figuring that this would surly end her own life.

"Thank you, daughter." Ra's said, and some of his followers picked up his body and moved it into the next room and Talia sat in the chair opposite of her father.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick's House; Same Time

Jason was already feeling better, Barbara was in Gotham, and Reiena was sleeping off the sedative in her system.

"Thanks, Serenity." Jason said and he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Alright, you're healed up…how about you get out of here?" Dick remarked; his jealousy showing just a bit.

"Tell Rei-bird I said thanks for freeing me." Jason said, and with that he, Roy and Kori left out of Dick's house and went back on their way.

"Dick, he could have stayed to tell Reiena that himself," Serenity said.

"Ever since he came back, he's had his own agenda…and I know he's liked Reiena since he first came to live at the manor." Dick remarked. "He'd probably just try to get her to fight on his side."

"She loves Roy, don't worry about Jason." Serenity said as she started rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Dick said; letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"You'll always be protective of your twin, but Jason is still a part of your family…give him chances when you feel he's only helping you." Serenity remarked.

Dick smiled as he knew Serenity was right. "Alright, Ser. I'm going to look in on Reiena then how about we-" Dick started, but he was cut off by Serenity's lips.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later; Desert Stronghold

"Mistress, I am sorry about your father, if only the transfer had happened in time." Talia's attendant said.

"That is alright, Carter; right now, we must carry on his wishes and work on the cloning processes at Cadmus." Talia remarked.

"Very well, Mistress." Carter said, and with that he left the room.

"I wish that it did not have to be this LARGE of a sacrifice daughter, but I still have a mission to complete on my own." Ra's' voice came out of Talia's body as 'she' looked at a picture of herself. "At least the Detective will lose one of his first children before her rightful time….should she ever have children."


	13. Chapter 13

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 13

Cadmus:

Amanda Waller waited until Dr. Nolan's top assistant closed the door. "Here's the deal: Nolan's dead. I need someone to replace him. You were his top assistant."

The 'assistant' ran a nervous hand through his sandy brown colored hair. "I will do my best, Ms. Waller."

"See that you do...Mr. Montgomery."

"In fact, we have made progress on Project: Dark Knight."

"Very good. And were you briefed on Project: Batman Beyond?"

"I was. We unfortunately need a stronger strain of his DNA to continue."

"I might have an idea. Continue your work, Dr. Montgomery. We will have a visit soon."

Dr. Montgomery started to leave.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How's your son? Ian, right?" she asked.

"A handful. He's much like his grandfather."

"If you need anything, Edwin..."

"I'll ask. Thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Waller."

"Just don't disappoint."

"I never do."

Serenity looked back as Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Claire, Kaldur and Reiena walked toward her.

Dick had her hand.

She had stopped at the small stream that ran over the final resting place of her grandfather, Merlin the Magnificent. She waited until everyone caught up and then turned to that stream. "Nepo dna em rof yawa trap."

The stream and dirt under it parted ways and opened up to reveal a set of stairs that led down into the earth. "Just follow me and take your time," she said to the group.

Serenity made her way down those steps, the torches lining the walls lit as she past them, putting an eerie atmosphere into place.

Wally was the last to go down, Claire having moved on ahead. He didn't like enclosed places. And being underground qualified. The speedster took a breath and let it out slowly.

He then followed inside.

Serenity smiled as she came to the large golden double door that she had put into place centuries earlier. She pushed them open and the doors opened up to a large, gold-laden room that came to life with the torches lit. She walked over to the stone stand that was off to a corner of the room. The various treasures of the ancient world were there.

In the middle, on a golden brick pillar was a glass coffin. And within in was her grandfather, carefully preserved.

"Whoa. Is that...?" Artemis took a closer look at the glass coffin.

"Yeah. It is," Serenity answered. She gestured around the room. "When he died and Camelot fell, my brothers and I chose to bury the most powerful artifacts of our time with him."

"This is...the Holy Grail that I read of in Atlantis!" Kaldur exclaimed excitedly.

"That is."

Wally was at Excalibur. "King Arthur's sword!"

Dick laughed. "Seriously?!"

Wally reached out to touch it.

"Wally, don't!" Serenity cried.

He pouted. "Aww! Why not!" he asked.

"You're not a descendent of King Arthur," she answered patiently.

"Huh?"

"Until the 19th century, I'd been tracking Arthur's last descendent. After a particular bout of political unrest in London, I lost track. I found him dead 50 years after that dead. As far as I have researched, there are no others. If you touch it, it will hurt you."

"So there is no chance of Excalibur will ever be used? What a waste," Claire said.

"I agree."

"That's a shame. I read that the strength of Excalibur should keep Morgan far away from you," Conner told Serenity.

"That, I read as well. But remember Conner, for a time, Morgan wanted the sword."

Reiena and Dick stood by Wally, who was gawking at Excalibur.

The twins were drawn to the sword for some reason. It wasn't as if they were some fans wanting proof of its existence; the sword seemed to be calling to them. They felt the need to wield its might against Morgan.

"Who has entered my chamber?" came the booming voice within the chamber.

"It's me, grandpa," Serenity rushed.

"Ah...little one." From the glass coffin rose the ghostly image of Merlin, whose eyes twinkled with power. "I see that you brought Dick along. And his hero friends."

"I promised to show them Excalibur," Serenity explained to the spirit.

Merlin chuckled. "You've done more than that."

Serenity was confused.

"The bloodline of King Arthur is closer than you think." Merlin told his granddaughter.

Serenity was floored, Merlin could only sense that if...the descendants were with her right now... "What? Grandpa, are you getting senile in your old spirit age?" she asked just to be sure.

Reiena couldn't help but reach out to Excalibur...the legendary sword was part of a myth she loved and it was right here in front of her. As she touched it, the room was engulfed with a light, causing the heroes to shield their eyes, then it died down. There stood Reiena holding the sword and she was not injured at all.

"Wait! Dick and Reiena?!" Serenity cried.

Merlin just smiled. "I thought you could figure it out on your own. I believe you are getting senile in your old age, granddaughter," Merlin teased.

Dick took Excalibur from Reiena and it vibrated in his hand. "Why is it vibrating?" Dick asked.

"It recognizes the blood of Arthur in you two. It's been centuries since it has been held by him."

"You could have told me!" Dick cried.

"I do not believe that is how Merlin works," Kaldur chimed in.

"The Atlantean is correct. Richard, there was a reason I told you in a dream that you were worthy of my granddaughter."

"So...this means?" M'gann asked.

"We somehow can stop Morgan should the need come. She's terrorized Serenity for centuries," Reiena said.

"It means that Camelot will rise again someday. It most likely will not be within your lifetime," he said. "It can help but your natural skills are more than a match for her. Excalibur should not be shown unless it is a last resort."

"Right," Dick and Reiena said, knowing that the sword was still sought after by evil sorcerers.

Merlin floated over to Kaldur. "Tell me; are Orin's parents ruling Atlantis?"

"I am afraid not. King Orin is."

A sad look came to Merlin. "I had hoped to see them again."

Kaldur didn't know what to say. "Orin's bloodline continues as he has a son now." Kaldur stated when he finally found the words.

"Good. I did not know if he would become a parent. And you young man...are so very powerful in your own right."

"I could not be, not within your presence."

Serenity giggled.

"It is I who is in awe at yours, Kaldur'ahm. See, I am merely an Earth Bound wizard. Atlantean magic is considerably more powerful."

"Serenity said that when I first met her."

"It is true. But few Atlanteans know that. Orin's parents were kind enough to let me learn at the conservatory. I valued my time there."

Merlin then smiled at Wally. "The young man of science is in awe of magic, I see."

Wally blushed.

"It is alright. I only wish I was as learnt in healing magic as my granddaughter is."

Claire blushed.

"You two will be blessed someday. I vow this," he told them.

"Oh great, a little Wally running around, that will be fun," Dick stated.

"I never said it was a child," he chid Dick. "But it is well. Where is the other archer?"

"Roy had to watch over his city, he couldn't get away," Reiena told Merlin.

"Please tell him that his daughter is safe and within my care."

Everyone was curious, but then they figured it out. "How is Lian doing on the other side?" Dick asked.

"Well, now that she's among my family. She's a gentle soul. She loves her parents very much."

"I'll tell my sister that, thank you Merlin," Artemis said.

"I see Roy when we get through here, so I'll let him know as well," Reiena said.

"I appreciate it…and you, young aliens. Do not rush into having children."

They blushed.

Serenity, Reiena, Claire and Artemis laughed as M'gann shape shifted to a crimson red.

"I understand that your love is very noticeable. You have centuries. And Conner, you will be given what was denied to you."

"Huh?"

"The blood transfusion."

"Really?!"

"Conner that's awesome!" Dick remarked.

"Incredible," Kaldur stated.

"Alright, Supey!" Wally shouted.

"Yes, really. You were never asked to be here. But you are. And to be denied of your own blood is ridiculous. I must return, Serenity. Please protect these treasures. Your parents and siblings send their love," Merlin started to fade away.

"And Trinity?" Serenity asked.

Merlin chuckled. "She said she's still the better wind wizard."

Serenity laughed as he faded away.

"Who is Trinity?" Claire asked.

"My baby sister," Serenity answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"She always said she was stronger than me, even at a young age. So, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Reiena put the sword back.

"So...does this make me king?" Dick asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Serenity laughed. "You wish," she said as she led them back to the surface.

Once they were on the surface, Wally finally released the grip he had on his fear and started running around at super speed.

Claire laughed.

"Still don't like being where you can't run like that huh?" Conner asked.

"No!" He cried as he zipped by Conner.

The group laughed; Wally hated tight spaces because of his speed, and right now, they needed this time as a 'family'.

Dick whispered into Serenity's ear. "Maybe we should try for that family too. Since Conner and M'gann have a head start on us."

Serenity shook her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 14

Star City was beautiful at the start of September, and today was occupied by a secret that Reiena didn't want her brother to find out about. The small church was decorated, and Arsenal, along with Ollie and Dinah were there waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Sure Arsenal wasn't really a team player, but he was asked by Red Arrow to be here as even though Red was a clone of Arsenal...he still wanted his 'brother' there. Just as they were ready, the doors opened, and a strawberry blonde came walking in.

"Hey, Serenity, I'm sure Red will be happy that you're here," Ollie said as he gave the thousand year old sorceress a hug.

"Well, Reiena needed SOMEONE on her side for today, and Dick will never know."

"Are you sure you aren't Bruce's kid?" Ollie asked.

Serenity's face scrunched up in revulsion.

Green Arrow laughed.

Just then, the music started and Red Arrow came walking out of a side door and up to the

alter at the front of the church.

"Look who rolled out of bed," Arsenal joked.

"Ha ha," came Roy's response.

Serenity sat on the opposite side of pews from Ollie, Dinah and Arsenal and the doors opened to revealed Reiena standing there in a beautiful yet simple dress. She came down the aisle and stood beside Roy.

A preacher then came up to the alter and was smiling.

"I have known this young man before me for a long time, and I am glad to see that he has found a wife. William Roy Harper Jr.; Do you take Reiena to be your wife?"

"I do," Roy said as he saw Reiena eyeing him.

"Reiena Karla Grayson, do you take William to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do," Reiena said as she smiled at Roy.

"I know this is a short ceremony, but by the power vested in my by the state of Washington and God; I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Roy took Reiena fast into his arms and kissed her with such passion that the pair almost forgot they were in a church.

The preacher took his leave so the six inhabitants of the church could talk alone.

"Please, make sure Dick NEVER finds out. He'd not only want to kill Roy, but me as well for doing this in secret."

"Why did you two decide to get married on the spur of the moment?" Ollie asked.

"Just felt right," Roy said, not wanting to reveal the REAL reason the two decided to get married.

"Well, Ollie and I have to get going, it's the anniversary of our first date, and he PROMISED to take me somewhere special," Dinah said, and with that, the two older heroes left out. Arsenal just nodded to the newlyweds and left out as well.

"Artemis has a feeling about this, but since Roy's legally divorced from Jade, there's no threat of either of them coming after you. I can't believe you got married just a month before Dick and me," Serenity remarked, as the sorceress and acrobat had been secretly planning their own wedding.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you honey," Reiena said to Roy.

"Dang, so did you want to get married before Dick, or was it really a spur of the moment thing?" Roy asked.

"It really was a spur of the moment thing. But if he or even the others on the team find out about this, we'll not only get beaten to death by Dick, but the others will kill us with their own powers," Reiena remarked; a smile on her face.

"I may not be your sister in law YET; but I had to be here for your big day," Serenity stated. "So where are you going to honeymoon?"

"Don't know."

Serenity grinned. "I know a spot."

"Hm..."

"Where is this spot?" Reiena asked, as Roy couldn't say more than hm...

"There's my parents' castle on the very edge of northern Ireland's tip. I got it ready just in case. You two can use it. Don't worry; it's protected in so many ways," Serenity chuckled at the last remark.

"Ser..." Reiena warned.

"If you two want to start a family, go ahead; my parents used it to conceive all of us kids."

"Hm..." Roy had ideas going on in his head.

"I don't think I want kids just yet but...I won't say no to it," Reiena said to ease Roy's feelings.

"I agree," he said, shocking her. "But there's no outhouse, right?" he asked.

Serenity laughed. "It's modernized...and energy efficient."

"Let's go!" Reiena looked gratefully at Serenity.

"Have fun. Call me when you're done." Serenity summoned a portal to take them there. "And behave!"

"Who…us?" Roy said mischievously.

"I'll make him behave or I'll divorce him faster than Wally can run."

Roy looked nervous.

Reiena kissed him, showing him that she was just messing around. "You know I'm kidding," he said as she released the kiss

"Get going before Dick shows up! I'll see you in a month."

The two quickly hugged Serenity; then they headed into the portal to start their honeymoon.

Two Weeks after Reiena's wedding

Dick and Serenity were out patrolling Blüdhaven when suddenly a thought entered the acrobat's mind. "Ser, have you seen Reiena lately?" Nightwing asked.

"Nope," she said easily.

"Ser..." Nightwing remarked.

"She said something about going to Camelot."

"Why?"

"You two just found out a while back that you were King Arthur's descendants, I guess she just wanted to get a feel for the old ruins."

"Oh...I wish she'd invite me..." he pouted.

"Well...I can tell you all about it..."

"Alright, how about after patrol...when we're alone."

"You want that tour? Ok..." Serenity walked ahead, making sure his eyes were on her backside.

"Damn it." Dick said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"How the hell do you hear it EVERY time I say that?"

"I just can." Serenity wasn't going to reveal that she had very good hearing due to her wind magic.

"Alright, I'll buy that, but let's get this over with quick."

Serenity giggled in agreement. She had to help Reiena and Roy out. Keeping Dick distracted wasn't as much of a chore as she pretended it was.


	15. Chapter 15

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one & two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 15

Dick kept watching the wall clock in their living room. Serenity was at the grocery store but she hadn't returned. He asked Conner and M'gann to go to the grocery store to see if she was still there. His newlywed wife tended to lose track of time if she was trading recipes' with other food shoppers.

The bell rang.

Dick raced to the door and opened it. Conner and M'gann came in with Serenity's groceries. Now Dick was confused.

"Dick...we found your groceries and car. But no Serenity," Conner told him. He set the four bags down.

M'gann reached into a bag and pulled out a note. "This was sitting in the driver seat. And we drove your car back."

Dick nodded his thanks. He hastily opened it.

His blood ran cold.

_To the mortal boy:_

_I have your wife. If you want to see her, head to Stonehenge by midnight tonight. Otherwise, I have your answer._

_Morgan La Fay._

Dick was pissed. "Conner, call the others. M'gann, contact Zatanna. I need her help."

"Sure," they both said at the same moment.

Dick had his phone out already. He didn't want to...

But he needed Bruce.

Bruce plopped down in his seat at the Bat Comp. It was an exhausting night. It was compounded by the fact that Barbara left him…and the life.

He felt like his children were all leaving him behind. And he knew that it would happen.

If he only knew that something...unexpected was happening.

At Cadmus Labs in Central City...

Dr. Montgomery smiled as Talia Al Ghul eyed the specimens before her. "As you can see, we have managed to get eight grown at this point."

"What age?" she asked.

"This one is 14; the rest 12. The only reason this one is older is because this was the only survivor from the first attempt."

"I see. Was this one taught all fighting styles?"

"As per your request. This one also was given a normal education and learned the art of war."

"Good. Perhaps we now have our chief Doctor. I want this one released."

"As you wish." Dr. Montgomery hit a button.

The liquid drained from the tube.

At the same time...

As Bruce took off his cowl, his phone rang. Out of habit, he routed it through the Bat Comp as Reiena made her way downstairs.

"Bruce?"

"Dick."

"Morgan's got Serenity. I have to meet them at Stonehenge tonight at midnight."

"I see. You suspect a trap?"

"I need help."

Bruce said nothing.

Reiena took the phone from Bruce. "Dick, it's Reiena. I'm heading to your house now. I'll get Roy." She handed it back to him and went to get ready.

"Thanks sis."

"Is that all you need?" Bruce asked.

"I need your help, Bruce," Dick finally said; swallowing his pride.

"You married her without my blessing." he said.

"BRUCE! I'm not doing this. Help or not, I don't care!" Dick hung up.

"He didn't need your blessing. He loves her," Reiena said, finally sick of this fight.

Bruce just sat there.

"Are you going?" Reiena asked.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

"My brother needs me right now. I'm not going to wait around for your decision," Reiena said, and with that she headed out to help Dick.

London

Dick arrived at Jason Blood's home at 11pm.

Before he had the chance to knock, the door opened and Etrigan was waiting. "Etrigan?"

"I will come. Serenity is Merlin's blood. You need magic to combat magic."

"Zatanna's not enough?"

"Not if Mordred is there. And knowing that witch, he will be."

"I need Excalibur."

"Now is not the time to display its existence."

"But-!"

"Excalibur's time WILL come, but it is not now."

"Ok. I trust your judgment. Let's go."

Stonehenge

Morgan smiled as she kicked Serenity in the shoulder again.

The sorceress grunted but she merely glared at her captor.

"Your mortal husband is beneath my time. But I suppose that if I want an audience for your death, I have to deal with him."

"If I know him, you'll have more than just him to deal with."

"I would love a 5 second challenge over a 1 second one, just like your 2nd husband."

Serenity was tied to one of Stonehenge's pillars by magical chains that was wrapped tightly around each limb and pulled taunt around that pillar. They were enhanced so she couldn't use her magic to get free. But that didn't mean she wasn't trying to. Dick had taught her some of his techniques of escape from chains. "He...he was a mistake," Serenity admitted.

"Just like this one."

"Keep thinking that."

"I know so. No mortal is a match for me."

"Then you haven't fought the Bat family."

"On the contrary. I have fought the Justice League."

"I remember hearing something about you actually sided with the League just to get your precious brat back."

"Mordred is my reason for breathing. This world belongs to him. It is just a matter of time."

"More like he took his shot and lost in the end."

_SMACK!_

Morgan smacked Serenity hard in the face, splitting her lip.

"You've weakened in your old age; usually, I'd bruise from a hit like that."

A quick knee kick to Serenity's check bruised it instantly as Serenity spit up blood. "He better show soon. I have plans for you."

"This soon enough?" a voice said.

"Ah, so the infamous Nightwing shows himself."

"He's not alone," another voice said.

Morgan smiled under her large face mask as she turned to him.

"I figured as much...Flamebird...or do you wish to be called by your married name now?"

Dick looked to his sister in surprise.

"Later; right now, Serenity needs us," Flamebird remarked. Then something dawned on her. "How did you know?"

"Those that pose a threat to my son becoming king of the world I keep a CLOSE eye on; and oh yes…Merlin's last blemish on my existence." She side-stepped so they could see her. Her head was hanging for a second before she lifted it.

Dick was pissed. "Let her go."

"If you want her, you leave now," she told Dick.

"Never!" he said defiantly.

Morgan wasn't fazed and sent enchanted flames at the twins.

Flamebird didn't waste any time in stepping in front of her brother to protect him.

The Wing Ding nearly hit her before she caught it in a shield and it fell helplessly at her feet. "You are skilled. I can see her...misguided delight in you." Morgan raised her hands and out of the mist came 30 stone warriors with various weapons, which surrounded the twins.

Dick and Reiena were back-to-back.

"Ready?" Flamebird asked her brother.

"If you leave, I will spare your lives. Serenity will be my slave. You marriage will be broken. A mortal like you will be free of her thrall."

"No. She's my wife! I'm not leaving without her!" he said in an angry whisper.

The stone soldiers moved to attack them all at once.

"Then you will not be leaving."

"Wolb pu!" cried Zatanna as she appeared. Two of the stone warriors imploded.

Etrigan sliced one from above, his sword raised at Morgan. "We have a score to settle, witch!"

Morgan smiled. "We'll see!"

As the stone warriors advanced on the heroes, three arrows flew through the air and took down three more warriors. Another two were taken down by an unknown force, and another was smacked by an attack from above.

"So the whole team is here!? I'm...intrigued."

"You mess with one of us, you mess with us all." The archer said, and it turned out to be Red Arrow.

Mordred appeared above them all and an invisible force struck all of the fighters, knocking them against the ground.

Kaldur's magic channels appeared on his arms as water eels flowed from him and at Mordred.

A quick burst of fire snuffed them out.

Etrigan and Morgan fought hard around them. Neither would give an inch.

Mordred fought off the rest of the team. "So, the other JUSTICE BABIES are here, this will be fun!" Mordred said as he dodged a fireball from Flamebird and threw one of his own, which hit Flamebird's arm, but she didn't cry out in pain.

It was then that Nightwing found an opening and went to save Serenity...only to be thrown back by an invisible wall surrounding the pillar and Serenity.

"You're not getting her back!" Mordred cried. He then dodged a Wing Ding in answer.

"We'll save our family!" Flamebird cried out after she punched Mordred in the face.

Mordred then kicked at Flamebird's knee; then his sword cut her across her stomach.

Dick caught his sister and Roy fired four arrows, one after the other.

Mordred got thrown back by two of them.

"Aw, does the big bad archer want to protect his lover?" Mordred remarked as he regained his balance.

Then a batarang came out of nowhere and struck the ground under Mordred, making it explode and Mordred fell in.

Nightwing looked up and saw someone he hadn't expected...Batman.

Mordred crawled out, only to get stomped by Conner on the head.

"ENOUGH!" cried a voice that had Mordred crawling away.

Morgan backed away from Etrigan.

"You DARE come after my blood!?" Merlin appeared in his ghostly image.

Mordred burst out laughing. "You're dead! You can't do anything!"

"Yes he can!" cried Zatanna. She nodded at Merlin.

The ghost flew into Zatanna and she turned in Merlin himself, in the flesh.

"Master..." said Etrigan, bowing out of the fight.

"I believe I owe you, Morgan." Merlin raised his arms to call down the thunder.

Morgan backed up. "Perhaps another time." She vanished. A second later, so did Mordred.

Merlin left Zatanna's body and she collapsed. Batman caught her and lowered her to the ground gently.

Merlin raised a ghostly hand at Serenity and her chains broke, freeing her. He looked to Dick. "I told you that you were worthy of my granddaughter."

Dick held his wife worriedly in his arms as he picked her up. "Merlin..."

"Don't say a thing. I believe your father needs to apologize to you." He looked to Batman.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Let's have it," Merlin told him.

Etrigan stood by Merlin, as a precaution. "This...wedge between you and your son is pointless. My granddaughter is married to your son."

"She is too old," came his response.

"But soul mates cannot be kept apart, despite age."

"Merlin, don't waste your breath. I just want Serenity to be alright."

"She's resting...and healing. She will be alright," Merlin said. He saw Zatanna come to. "And thank you, young sorceress. Few have the courage to allow me a physical form."

Zatanna beamed. She just got praised by one of the greatest wizards that ever lived.

"Merlin, is Reiena going to be alright?" Roy asked, holding her close.

"Of course. She needs rest as well." Merlin tapped his foot, waiting on Bruce's apology.

"I still stand by my choice."

Merlin sighed; the stories were true, Batman was as stubborn as anyone in the known world. "And in doing so will shape your future into darkness. I once called you a noble knight, Batman. I can no longer stand by those words." He turned to the others. "I shall return you all to your homes. I think for his twin's sake Roy; you should stay with Nightwing, a true noble knight."

Roy nodded.

Merlin raised his hands and everyone but Etrigan and Batman were gone.

Etrigan turned to Bruce. "That was unwise, Batman." Etrigan then reverted back to Jason Blood. "Batman, come have tea. Etrigan is gone for the rest of the evening."

"Thank...you." Bruce had much to think on.

Dick's House

Roy had taken Reiena to one of the spare rooms after her wounds were dressed. As he came out of the room, Dick was leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Morgan said something about Reiena being married...know anything about it?" Dick asked.

"Then she's been following Reiena. Yes, she's married."

"Mordred said something about 'the big bad archer wanting to protect his LOVER'." Dick asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"As if I didn't want to kill you already after our future kids visited us. How could you NOT tell me about this?"

"It was...spur of the moment. And you had your own wedding to think about."

"So...when Ser said that Reiena was in Camelot...you guys were on your honeymoon weren't you?"

"Yeah. We needed...alone time." Roy knew that punch was coming.

"You could have told me." was all Dick said.

"Reiena didn't want to, and it wasn't till after Serenity said something right after the ceremony that I figured out why...your own wedding was coming up."

"Yeah. I got my nerve and proposed."

"Took you long enough," Roy said, and that's when the punch came, knocking his jaw.

"I still am pissed you didn't tell me!"

"Alright, next time we'll tell you."

"NEXT TIME!?"

Roy laughed.

"Fine, I need food. You staying?"

"I never leave when free food's offered."

"Same as always, alright, let's go, Rei will come down when she wakes up," Dick remarked, and the two headed out to the kitchen.

But Serenity was there when the guys got there. "Sit. I got dinner."

"SER?!" cried Dick.

"Oh yea, you two deserve each other," Roy said with a laugh in his voice. "She's as stubborn as you. But weren't you just in your room?" Roy asked.

"Do you want free food or not?" she answered back.

Roy wisely shut up.

Serenity pointed to the oven and it opened and the smell of meatloaf filled the air.

"So, what's for dinner?" a voice said, and the three occupants of the kitchen turned and saw Reiena standing there.

"And you called Ser stubborn." Dick remarked.

Dick grabbed some baking gloves and pulled it out for his wife.

"Rei, sit." Roy pulled his wife onto his lap.

Dick glared, and Reiena knew that the two had talked. She pulled out of Roy's grip and took the seat next to her husband.

Serenity pulled the pan full of fettuccini off the stove top and placed it on the table. She then sat, her face flushed.

Dick put his pan on the table and took her hands in worry.

"Tired," she told him.

He placed a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek then got the plates and silverware. "Well...dig in."

"Um Dick?" Reiena said.

"Yes, I know."

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Reiena told her brother.

"It's...ok..."

"Is that why Roy's jaw is red?"

"Yeah. I feel better now."

"So it's true. Roy, Wally and Dick solve their issues with fists," Serenity piped in.

"You have NO idea," Reiena told her.

"HEY!" both guys cried.

"You know it's true...what with the testosterone and all."

"It's been centuries since I had a sister, Reiena. Now that I officially do, let's do some shopping." Serenity offered with a huge smile.

"How about on the boys' dime?" Reiena asked, a smirk on her face.

"Didn't you get kidnapped while shopping?" Roy asked.

"I'll protect her."

"I still have Dick's card. We leave at sunrise."

Dick looked about ready to faint.

"Don't worry. You boys will enjoy this trip."

"Too bad Alfred isn't around. He'd drive us around."

"Around Napal?" Serenity questioned.

"What's in Napal?" Reiena asked.

Serenity gave a suggestive smile. "You'll see."

"Ser! Corrupting Reiena already?!" Dick cried.

"Don't start; Dick."

Roy laughed. "How much will she need?"

"The card with the largest credit limit."

Roy's jaw dropped.

"This is good," Reiena complimented in the food.

"Thanks. A few spells and the food already prepped and _voila!_- instant dinner."

"That comes in handy; but you were worse for wear than I was...and yet YOU made dinner," Reiena remarked.

"Like you said, I'm as stubborn as your brother."

Roy smiled. "So what's for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ribs, corn on the cobb, sishkababs, and all slathered with grilled onions and teriyaki sauce."

"I'm in!" Roy cried happily.

"Roy!" Reiena cried.

"Bring the ribs. I need 20 pounds worth."

Dick shook his head.

"Deal."


End file.
